Mattie's movies
by chymom
Summary: This starts out with Mattie watching a movie. Then shows how just one step can change your whole live. Sorry not good on summarys but anything more would give it away. The rating is on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story with two songs from two different musicals in it. I have thought about this one since I saw JAG San Diego. The songs ****Cool Rider ****is from Grease 2 and ****The One That I Want ****is from Grease. Any and all of JAG may show up in my work. The JAG people are not mine. The songs are not eather.**

**In this story Mattie comes out of the accident in better shape than in the show version. Mattie is still in the hospital but she is awake and is back with Harm not her dad. After the JAG San Diego episode it becomes Alternate Universe.**

**"There is another kind of man. The one who used to ride on the Harley now wears a suit and tie." Mac said. "Or a uniform with commander stripes" the other lieutenant says. On with the story. **

**Mattie's Movies **

**Mattie was getting better every day. Harm had come by everyday after work to see Mattie and on the weekends he would stay for the whole day. Mattie loved spending time with Harm but she was worried about him sometimes. One day Mattie was told that she would be able to leave the bed for a little bit. One of the nurses came in with her doctor and put Mattie in the chair, being careful not to jar her back too much. Even though she still had some swelling the doctor thought it might help her to get out of the bed and see other people. **

**"Now Mattie, I don't let just any of my patients up and about. Take it slowly and don't try to get out of this chair without help. I may have let you up for a few minutes but that doesn't mean I want you to try your sea-legs out." Mattie had to laugh at this. Her doctor had been joking with her about the sea ever since he had meet Harm and found out he was in the Navy. **

**"Aye sir." Mattie said, she would have saluted him if she could have made her arm do it. Even though it was her back that had the swelling Mattie was still having trouble with her arms. Mattie had done so well for her first time up that the doctor started letting her up for about 30 minutes at a time, once a day. It was soon obvious to Mattie that she got along better with the older adults then she did with the kids her age. It was not that she was better than them. It was just that the kids younger than her or her age were so caught up in themselves that they were not able to see Mattie. **

**One day some of Mattie's new friends were watching a movie on the tv in the lounge room. The movie was ****Grease****. She had not seen it before. The movie had just started but since it was longer then her time to be out of bed Mattie didn't get to see the end of it. However the part that Mattie did see got her hooked on it. When Harm came to see her that night Mattie was going to ask him for a copy of it. **

**Matties room later that night**

**"Hey Mattie, how are you feeling today?"Harm asked as he went to sit by Mattie's bed. "I am ok." was her answer. Harm leaned over to give her a hug and noticed that she looked happier than he had seen her in some time. "Mattie, you look good tonight. Did the doctor let you get out to play today?" That's what Harm had been calling the time that Mattie was out of bed. **

**"Harm, you like musicals right?" Harm just shook his head yes not knowing were she was going with this. "Have you ever seen a movie called ****Grease****?" Mattie waited patiently for Harm to answer her. Harm was thinking back to the musicals that he had seen. "Yes, and if I remember right there is a ****Grease 2 ****as well. Why do you ask?" Mattie's face lit up at that. "When I was out today..." Harm had to laugh at how Mattie had made it sound like she had just ran to the store."In the lounge they were watching ****Grease**** and I wanted to see how it ended." **

**Harm looked at Mattie."****Grease**** is an older movie I didn't know that kids today would know anything about it." Harm had not known that Mattie's friends were older than her before tonight. "Dad ,please can you get me a copy of both of the movies to see please?"Mattie had not realized what she had said until she looked in Harm's teary eyes. "How can you say no to that, dad?" The voice came from the doorway to Mattie's room. "Mac how are you?" Mattie asked. Her whole face lit up at the sight of Mac as she walked into the room. **

**Mattie had always liked Mac. It helped to know that Harm loved both her and Mac. "Of course I will try to find a copy of both for you Mattie."Harm told her, then looked up at Mac. Mac and Harm had not had a chance to talk since she had come back from San Diego. Mac had so many questions that she wanted to ask Harm but knew now was not the best time to ask them. It was another 30 minutes later that Mattie's doctor ran Mac and Harm both out so that he could see how Mattie was doing. "I will see you later ok kido?" Harm told her as he was kissing her forehead. "See you then dad. Mac are you coming back tomorrow?" Mattie asked hopefully. Mac looked from Mattie to Harm. At Harm's slight nod Mac answered Mattie. "Yeah, if you want me to I will Mattie." Mattie just smiled and told her yes that was what she wanted. **

**After Harm and Mac both were out of the room. The doctor asked Mattie who the lady was. (Matties doctor was not married and was very much in the market for a companion. Mattie knew this. That, combined with the fact that Harm loved Mac were the reason for a stearn look then she told him,"That would be my dad's soon to be girlfriend. That is, if he will listen to what he knows is right." The doctor just looked at Mattie's face."So I guess that means she's off the market then?"Mattie laughed at how he had said that. "She is as far off the market as you can get." The rest of the check up went by with little chit chat. **

**The next day Mattie's room: **

**Harm and Mac had manged to find both movies Mattie had asked for. Harm had asked Matties doctor about letting he and Mac stay longer tonight so that they could watch the movies that Mattie had asked for. "Yes sir. You and your friend can stay later tonight as long as you all stay quiet." **

**Harm had called and informed Mattie that he had found the movies. Also with it being Friday that he was going to stay with Mattie tonight so that they could watch the movies tonight. "Is Mac coming with you tonight dad?" It was getting to be a regular thing for Mattie to call Harm dad. He was not going to comment on it if it made Mattie happy. I will ask her if you would like for me to."Mattie was sounding happier now than when he had gotten on the phone."Yea dad would you please see if Mac would come with you." A few minutes later Harm got off the phone with Mattie. **

**Two down and one to go. Harm said to himself as he walked to Mac's office. "Hey Mac do you have anything special planned for tonight or tomorrow?" Mac thought about it for a few minutes she did have a plan just to clean the house. However she wanted to see what Harm was asking for. "No Harm, nothing that I can't change if you need for me to." Mac said with concern in her voice. "How would you like to watch two movies with me and a teenager tonight?"Harm had been trying to think of an elegant way to say that but in the end he went for honesty. **

**"Is that a request?" Harm and Mac were both taken to another time and place by that simple question. Unlike last time Harm was going to get the answer right this time. "Yes, Mac that is a request. Does that mean that you're going to say yes?" Mac was a bit taken back,not by what Harm had said as much as he had said it. "Mattie had helped him out so much with being able to let people into his life.", she thought. **

**Mac had taken just a minute to think about that time and how much would be different now,if Harm had just said those words then instead of now. "Yes, Harm I would love to watch two moives with you and Mattie tonight. Is that not against the hosptial rules for us to stay all night?" Harm had seen what Mac had meant looking into her eyes. This was not about trying to get out of going,she really did want to go, she just didn't want to get Mattie in trouble. Harm fell deeper in love with Mac for putting the well being of his daughter before her need for him. His daughter when had he stopped calling her Mats or his ward? If Harm were honest with himself that had changed a few minutes after Tom (Matties biological dad) had said that he could not handle a hurt Mattie.**

**Tom had asked Harm to take custody of Mattie again. Harm had tried to point out how far and how close that he and Mattie had come. Tom just looked over at Harm and simply stated "No matter how far we have come I cannot stop wanting to bury myself in the booze when anything happens. What kind of Dad am I being to her? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but please she needs somethings that I can't give her but you can." Harm had stood there just looking at Tom until he finished talking. **

**"Tom, I will help out, but I don't want to take her from you. You both have worked so hard to get back to where you are today. Why are you willing to throw all that away? Mattie is going to be OK Tom. She will make a full recovery."By the time Harm finished,Tom had his head down. "Commander, I have been on and off the wagon for the last few days. I don't want you to say anything just tell me that you will love Mattie the way she should be loved. That's all I am asking. " Harm could tell that it was pointless to keep going over and over with Tom so he just shook his head yes,then told Tom that he would talk with Mattie and if she wanted him back, then the papers would be signed and sent to the judge. Tom knew that it was all up to Mattie now. Harm was brought back to the present by Mac lightly touching his arm and asking him if he was ok. **

**"Yes, sorry I kind of spaced out there for a minute on you Mac. So,I follow you home, then we can go from there. Since it is Friday the doctor said as long as we keep it down then he has no problem with us staying tonight. Actually he sounded kind of happy about the matter. " Harm finished and went into his office to finish the day. **

**Mac had made sure to have all the work she could get done before Monday completed. That way this weekend she could stay with Harm and Mattie and not have to worry about work. Harm was in his office doing the same thing.Spending some off duty time together was something that Harm and Mac had done very little of as of late. They both were looking forward to this time as well. **

**Matties room **

**Harm and Mac had just gotten there when the doctor came in to check on Mattie one last time before he left for the night. He introduced Harm and Mac to the doctor that was going to be there tonight. "I just wanted you both to know who would be here if you needed help tonight. Not that this little sailor here will give you any trouble. Just so you know who to get when one of you gets hurt tonight." The doctors had talked to Harm and Mac a little longer in the hall while the nurse was making sure that Mattie was set for the night. **

**"If things keep going like they are right now then in a week or so we will begin having her try to put some weight on her legs. I am not saying that she will be able to do it right then but any is a good start. There is no time frame we are working with here. Mattie's a real luck little lady. For us to be standing here talking about her is attesting to that. But if her spirits stay up like they are now then the hurt and pain will all be worth it." Mattie's day docor said. The new doctor added "I think that as long as she can see that no matter what she does she will not lose your love and support then Mattie will come thorough this with flying colors." With that and a warning to keep quite the doctors left to finish there rounds. **

**Mac and Harm went back into Mattie's room with some popcorn much to Harms protest to watch the movie. "Harm, how do you have a movie night without popcorn?" Mattie asked "you have gotten some bad habits young lady." Harm stated with a smile plastered on his face. **

**"Ok enough talking guys, lets get this movie night started." Mac said putting ****Grease ****into the DVD player. Mattie was in the bed, Harm was to her left on the cot that the doctor had arranged to have brought in for them. Mac was looking for a place to sit. "Mac, will you sit beside me for a few minutes please?" Mattie asked looking to her side as she was waiting on Harm's reaction to the question and answer. "Sure Mattie "Mac said sitting down beside Mattie. **

**Grease**** was to the part where they were making fun of how Sandy was acting. Mattie whispered something to Mac. Mac just looked at the screen for a minute then got up and paused the movie for a minute. "Harm could you get Mattie and I a soda and a water please?" Mac looked at Harm with the pleading eyes that only Mac could pull off. **

**Harm had seen Mattie whisper something to Mac. No matter where Harm and Mac were in their personal relationship or lack there of there is no one else that he would trust with Mattie other then Mac. Trusting Mac to let him know later, Harm went to the head and to get the drinks. **

**Once Harm was out of the room Mac looked over to Mattie. "Mattie there is nothing wrong with waiting. Some people make you think that your less of a woman if you wait but the truth is that you only have a first one time. You want to know that the man that you give yourself to loves you in return." Mattie mulled it over for a little bit then asked the question that Mac was dreading. "Was that the way your first one was?" **

**"No Mattie I didn't have a childhood that you would consider normal. Has Harm told you any about my past?" Mac had full trust in Harm, if he had told Mattie then there was a reason for Mattie to hear it if not then she would give an over few of what not to do. "Mac, Harm has only told me that you had a hard upbringing. Is that what you were talking about? Whenever I asked what he meant he would just tell me that it was not his place to tell me but that I was not the only young person that had lost there youth at a young age." **

**Mac was not sure how much to tell Mattie so she just went with the short and sweet of her past."Mattie my father was abusive to my mom. When I was 15 my mom left me with my dad. I saw that when Dad drank that his troubles were gone for a little bit. That's how I started to drink, to forget. It was not long after I started drinking that the touching from older men started. Then one night the touching crossed the line but I didn't stop him. I felt dirty but felt that I had desreved it some how. Mattie you are young and beautful don't let anyone talk you into doing anything that you don't want to do. If the one that your with doesn't take no for answer then they don't love you. I can teach you some moves if you would like to help you when you get out of the bed that is." **

**Mattie had remembered how Mac had helped Harm get her and not just what she had said in court. "Mac is that how you understood what Tom was going through?" To hear Mattie refer to her dad as Tom instead of dad showed Mac that Mattie understood some of what was going on with him right now. "Yes Mattie, I haven't had a drink in over 8 years now." Mattie was feeling some better now. "Has Harm helped you with that?" Mattie had been joking with Mac but when Mattie saw the look in Mac's eyes she sat up as fast as she could. "Harm has helped me with many things over the years that we have been together. Yes one of them is with my drinking and not the way that you would think." **

**It was just then that Harm came in the room. "Are we ready for the rest of this movie ladys? We do have a second one to watch as well." Harm looked from Mattie to Mac then not receiving an answer went to unpause the movie and sit on the cot. "I will be right back. "Mac said standing up. "Mac, do you want us to pause the movie and wait for you?" Mattie asked. "No, go ahead and watch, I will be right back." Mac walked out the door. **

**Matties room **

**"Harm, can I ask you something?" Mattie asked once she was sure that Mac was out of earshot. "Mattie you know that you can ask me anything. What is it that you want to know?" Mattie sat there trying to think of the best way to ask this figuring that just flat out asking was the best. "Harm, is it because you have helped Mac that you want to help me?" Harm was not sure he understood what Mattie was asking of him. **

**"Mattie what are you asking me? Is it because of Mac's past that I wanted to help you? On some level that's true. But its not the only reason that I wanted to help you. Do you remember a few months back when we talked about getting closer and letting people close to you?" At Mattie's headshake of yes Harm continued"Do you remember what you told me when I asked you to remind me why you're here?" **

**"Yes, cause you loved me." Mattie said looking Harm in the eyes. Nether one saw Mac at the door. "Thats right and it's loves, Mats not loved." Mattie looked a little more at easy now. "Thanks Dad". Mac had backed out of the doorway to give them a moment before she came in the room. **

**"Hey, Mac you ready to finish this one and start the next one? " Mattie asked.  
"Yes, Mattie lets see how Grease ends." Mac said sitting down in a chair near Mattie's bed. "Mac could you sit beside me please?" Mattie asked knowing that she loved the feeling of being close to Mac just not knowing why it was so improant to her at this time. Mac moved from the chair to the bed without saying anything while Harm started Grease. It was in the next to last song that Mattie looked over at Harm and noticed him looking at Mac. Mattie could not tell what the look in his eyes was but with as much as Mattie had known about Harm's feelings for Mac she would have to say it was love. **

**The song about" he'd better shape up because Sandy wanted him and no one else" made Mattie think about Harm and Mac. Mattie had a Dad in Harm she knew but if she had her way she would have a Mom in Mac. Just how to make them open their eyes and see it she had not yet figured out. The credits were on when Harm changed DVD's. To Grease 2. **

**This one was a movie that Mattie noticed was kind of like the first Grease but still had its own take on things. Mattie would take a few minutes from time to time to look at Harm or Mac and see that they were looking at each other when they thougt the other was not looking. That just went to show Mattie how much Harm and Mac loved and cared for each other. Now if they would just admit it. Some times Harm can be so stuborn Mattie thouht to herself. **

**It was after a few more breaks when the nurse had to come in and check on Mattie that Grease 2 ended. After the movie Harm had moved to give Mac the cot saying that he wantd to take the chair. For a while then they could switch if that was what Mac wanted. The doctor had apologized for only having one cot but that is all that they had extra right now. Harm and Mac had slept in worse conditions so to them this was nothing new. At some time during the few hours of sleep that Mac had gotten Harm had come around and laid on the cot beside her. Mac found herself spooned, her back to his front. Wrapped up in Harm's big arms and chest. Mattie had awakened once or twice and looked to see Harm holding Mac. Each time the nurse would come in to check on Mattie she would look over at Harm and Mac. **

**On the last trip the nurse made before Mac woke up the nurse had told Mattie that she wished more of the patients had a Mom and Dad like Harm and Mac .They apparently loved Mattie and each other unconditionally. Mattie didn't bother to correct the nurs she just let her think what she wanted to. Mattie had been hopeing for the past few hours that what the nurse had said was true. **

**Mac's office at JAG 09:00 **

**The weekend had been fun for Mac. After watching movies with Harm and Mattie late Firday night. She had slept in Harm's arms. That was something that Mac had been wanting for some time now. But it was also something that she feared would never happen again. Mac had kept thinking of all the times that she had been in Harm's arms asleep or awake. **

**Mac was so lost in thought that she almost missed her phone ringing. "Colonel Mackinze" Mac waited a minute then she heard Mattie on the phone. "Are you ok Mattie?" Mac was instantly alert and was waiting to find out what was wrong. "I am fine Mac can you come by here today?" Mattie sounded like she was happy but something was still off in her voice Mac noticed. **

**"Sure Mattie, Harm and I are planing on coming around later on tonight." Mattie interupted "Mac can you come by before Harm please? I need to ask you something and I know how Harm is. I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Mac thought maybe this was a female thing and told Mattie that she would be by in a few hours. **

**TBC soon **

**Any and all honest feed back is welcome. Thank you for reading my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the JAG people. I own this computer and not much else. Thanks for reading now heres another part for you.**

**Mattie's hospital room a few hours later. **

**"Mattie,are you ok?" Mac had worried the whole drive over about what it was that Mattie needed to ask her away from Harm. Mattie saw the question in her eyes. "Mac could you close the door and come here please?" Mattie was a young lady Mac knew but right now she looked just like a scared child. **

**"Ok" Mac closed the door and sat down beside Mattie in the chair. "Mac this is going to sound wierd but could you sit here please?" Mac complied sitting on the bed in front of Mattie almost at her eye level. **

**"Mattie, what is this all about? I am scared.Your not going to tell me something that I need to break to Harm gently are you? You are going to be fine right?" **

**Mattie just had to look at Mac to see the fear in her eyes. "Mac its not anything bad I just have a question and I needed to ask you with out Dad being here." Mac had noticed that Mattie had been calling Harm Dad more and more in the last few days. "Mattie you seem to be more comfortable with calling Harm that these days." It was not hard to know what Mac had meant. "That is part of why I asked to speak with you. " At Mac's nod Mattie went on. **

**"I don't know if Harm has told you or not but Tom has gone from my life now. This time it's for good. Harm and I both told him that he could call later on but as far as everyone was considered Harm is now my Dad." Mac had thought that this was what had happened but was not sure till now. "Mac he is my Dad now and will be till the day I die. Tom may want me back but that's not his place any more.He gave that up. Now, I want to know somethings. Do you love my Dad? Now that he has me are you still interested in him? Will you hurt him? Most of all, will you be my Mom?" **

**By the time Mattie ended she and Mac both had tears in there eyes. Mac took a few minutes to think of a way to answer Mattie honestly. "Mattie, first I would love to be your Mom. However that is not up to me. I do love Harm and nothing will ever change that. No matter how low I have gotten in my life Harm has been there to show me love. Its like the day you left when I told you having you in his life has changed him. Mattie you have shown Harm what it means to love unconditionally. I love him with all my heart and I have no intent of hurting him. does that answer all of our questions?" **

**Mac wanted the picture that Mattie had painted in her mind so badly but that was up to Harm. Knowing just how much she had pushed Harm this time. Mac was not sure that this image in her mind would come true or not. Mattie looked at Mac. "So you don't want him because of me then?" Mattie asked Mac a little hurt. "That is not what I meant Mattie. I love Harm and you have given him and I both so much. What I mean is that it's up to Harm. I know that at one time he loved me like I love him but I believe that time has past now."Matties face lit up. **

**"So if Harm still loved you like you love him then you would not mind me being here then?" Mac was taken aback by Mattie's question a little. "Mattie your Harm's child how could I not love you? Besides its always nice to have another woman to talk to." Mattie caught on to what Mac meant then. **

**Mattie had heard from Mac and Harm that Mac's childhood was over almost as soon as it started. So this was going to be new to all of them. **

**"Mattie what brought all this on?" Mattie had been thinking this for some time now she had even asked Harm at one point if he loved Mac. She had also asked him if she was the reason that he didn't see Mac any more. Harm had been vague on his answer. Now knowing that Mac loved Harm Mattie wanted to have a true family for the second time in her life. **

**"Mac if there was a way to get Dad to tell you he loved you would you be part of his and my lives?" Mac was shocked again. Here was a 15 year old girl who was wise beyond her years. "Mattie I will be part of your lives in any aspect that I am allowed no matter what. I want you to always know that you can call me with any questions you have and know that I will only tell Harm if I feel that he needs to know. " Mattie was feeling more and more for this lady by the minute. "It's no wonder Dad loves you so much Mac. I don't know you that well YET and I am happy that you're here." **

**The nurse picked that time to come in and check on Mattie. "Hey Mattie, did you have anyone that wanted to be in the show this year?" The nurse asked noticing that Mac was sitting on the bed in front of Mattie. "I haven't asked Mac yet." Mattie stated. "Man in my day we never called our Mom and Dad by their names unless we were lost or something." The nurse said and then left. **

**"I am sorry Mac. She was here this weekend and just assumed since she saw you with Dad here and no one else with him that you're my mom." Mattie was feeling a little selfconcious at this point. "Mattie it's ok with me as long as Harm's ok with it. What is the show she was talking about?"Mattie was a little more at ease now Mac noticed. **

**"Thanks Mac." Mattie put her arms out as if she wanted a hug so Mac leaned down and hugged Mattie. "There is going to be a show for the patients. The hospital staff puts it on, but they let any of the family that would like to perform do it as well." Mattie had an idea at that moment."Mac you said it was up to Dad right?" At Mac's headshake Mattie went on."You two are like the couples in the movies that we watched this last weekend. You can sing so what if you were to sing that song about what you wanted in a man then you could, I don't know,maybe pull dad up with you and perfom the song from Grease about the one that you want." **

**Mac thought about it for a minute."I tell you what Mattie I will do it but you can't tell Harm about it ok. " Mac and Mattie had just shook on their deal when Harm came in the door. Mac had told him that she would meet him there since she had to go out that way for a case and would just see him there. **

**So when Harm walked by the nurse desk he was not surprised to see Mac sitting on Mattie's bed. Thinking how good two out of the four most important women in his life looked togther he missed the nurse telling him that his wife was in with Mattie. Harm thinking nothing of what the nurse said told her thanks and went on in Mattie's room. **

**JAG the next day **

**"Mac did you find a copy of the songs for you to sing?" Mattie was asking her. "Yes, I did and I will be practicing them for the next few days. When did you say the show was?" Mattie had made sure with her nurse this morning when the show was. "Its in two weeks Mac. " Just then Harm walked into Mac's office to get a folder from her. Mattie and Mac were doing a good job at not letting Harm know about her part in the show. The nurse had asked Harm when she came back in later if he was going to be in the show. Harm had said that he would think about it but he was not sure if he would or not with his work and coming to see his child then that would be something he might not be able to do. **

**"Harm can you hang on a minute I will get that file for you." Mac said to Harm and Mattie at the same time."Mac, is Dad there right now?" Mac was getting use to hearing Mattie call him Dad."Yes he is would you like to talk to him?" Mattie was happy to talk to Harm anytime. A few minutes later Harm came on the phone. Mac had not told him who it was, just that they had wanted to talk to him. Harm was thinking that it might be Cloe or maybe Harriet since she was not working with them anymore. **

**Harm had been pleasantly surprised that it was his daughter. When they got off the phone Harm looked at Mac and saw that she had that same look of love in her eyes that he had seen the other day in Mattie's room before he came back in with the drinks. "Here is the case Dad. Do you need anything else from me? I am heading out in a little bit I have to go get somethings done before this weekend." Harm and Mac had been getting closer but Harm had not wanted to push for more just yet . That's not to say that he didn't want more. His body ached for more and more every time he was around Mac. After all the years of practice he had Harm was still amazed at just how fast his control was slipping around Mac lately. **

**"No thanks Mac. I will see you soon then. Are you still going to see Mattie with me this weekend?" Harm was happy about seeing Mattie but to be with Mac and Mattie was like a dream coming true for him. "Yea I think she said something about watching the same movies." Mac had known why Mattie was wanting to watch Grease and Grease Two again but she was not going to tell Harm. "Yea, I think that they are her new favorite movies. So how about we just leave your car at your apartment and you just ride down with me." Mac was more then happy to go along with this plan and to get to spend more time with Harm was a bonus. **

**The week passed by quickly for all of them. Soon it was Friday night and that found Harm on a cot with Mac sitting by Mattie on the bed. This time Mattie could sit the bed up alittle more than she could last weekend. The three of them watched both movies and just like last time Mac was in Harm's arms to sleep what was left of the night. **

**Matties room the next morning **

**Harm was content to wake up with Mac in his arms like this every moring. Now just how to make her see that. He had thought for the past two weeks that he was doing things right since he not only had Mattie back in his life but he also had Mac back. **

**Just like last weekend Mattie had been the first up. This weekend however Mac was the last to wake up. Harm asked Mattie from behind Mac."How would you feel about pancakes this morning Mats?" Mattie had been given something from the cafeteria but pancakes sounded better and Harm new it. "Sure, will you get us some?" Harm knew when he needed to go get his two m's there breakfast. But first he had to get out of bed with out Mattie and Mac both seeing just how much having Mac in his arms did to him. **

**Mac was having a similar problem. For Mac it was not as obvious as it was for Harm though. Sometimes it was good to be a woman. Poor Harm. Mac thought. Harm had manged to get out with out to much trouble.After Harm left Mattie looked at Mac. "So did you get the songs?" Mac laughed at the way Mattie was straight to the point. "Yes I did. How long do you think Harm will be gone?" Mattie had to think for a minute then she called the nurses desk.**

**The nurse walked in a few minutes later."Do you know were my Dad went to?" Mattie asked the nurse. "I sent him to the Pancake Barn down the road a little bit. He should be back in about half an hour. Do you need something?" Mac was looking from Mattie to the nurse. Finally Mattie spoke up. "I am going to need to talk to Mac without dad knowing. We are going to close the door is there any way that you could let us know before he comes in the door please?" Mattie had been a great patient and not asked for much at all the whole time she had been here so the nurses were happy to give her what she asked for when she did if they could. "Sure, just understand if I have to go to a patient then I might miss him. I will try to do what I can." with that the nurse turned and closed the door as she walked out. **

**"Ok Mac lets hear it before Dad gets back." Mac got her cd out of her bag. As Mac walked over to the DVD player in Mattie's room she was trying to figure out how she and Mattie were going to pull this off without Harm finding out. **

**Outside Mattie's room 20 minutes later **

**Harm had just came back from the Pancake Barn with a plate for each of them. The nurse had seen him come in the building so she had gone to let Mattie and Mac know. By the time Harm made it to Mattie's door there was no trace of what Mattie and Mac were doing. However the door was closed so Harm had asked the nurse that he had seen this morning checking on Mattie if the doctor was in with Mattie. "Oh, no sir, I mean Harm. Mattie's Mom just wanted to close the door so she could change her clothes." Harm didn't correct the nurse. If everyone wants to think that Mac and he were married then who was he to stop them. For just a little bit Harm could hold everything he wanted in his arms even if it wasn't true yet Harm thought to himself. **

**Harm knocked on the door a few minutes later. The door opened to Mac standing there with Mattie sitting up in bed with the tray ready to eat in front of her. "Dad are you going to stand there all day or can I eat?" Mattie was saying teasingly. Harm laughed "I have been gone less then an hour and you have already got her thinking like a Marine." That got a round of laughs. When Mattie was eatting she decided to pick on her Dad a little more. The day passed swiftly with teasing and good natured play. **

**JAG the week before the show **

**Monday **

**"Mac do you have a minute?" Harm asked on his way to his office after staff call. "For you, I can see what I can do." Mac was happier then she had been in the last few years. Her friendship with Harm was not like it had been in the beginning but things were better now. The teasing and flirting were back. "Mac, Mattie wants to watch movies again this weekend." with a nod from Mac Harm kept going. "Would you like to join us? That is if you don't have anything to do." Mac almost laughed at how nervous Harm looked asking her this. **

**Over the years of there friendship Mac has seen Harm look many ways but after all the years this look was new to her. It was almost as if he was asking her on a date. "Yes, Harm I would love to spend the weekend with you and Mattie if I can. " Mac could see Harm's shoulders relax now that she had said yes. Harm was back to his normal self whatever that might be. Mac said to herself.**

**TBC Soon.**

**Any and all honest feed back is great. Thank you for reading my storie this is by far the longest storie that I have writen todate. That is why it is still being proofed. Thanks to every one who is reading this I will update more as soon as I have it back. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I still don't own any of the JAG people. I had started to just leave this with Harm, Mac, and Mattie but as I was typing some of the others poped in as well. So here we go. **

**JAG Head offices the Monday before the show.**

**The day passed with casework. It wasnt unil around 18:00 when General Cresswell came to see her. "Mac some years ago was there an officer here from Australia?" General Cresswell kept going at Mac's blank look. " I have been asked by them to again let one of their people come here and see how well JAG ops works. Since their getting a new head Secretary of the Navy he wants to make a few changes to there program. The officer that they sent out will be here in the morning. I would appreciate it if you would show him around." As the General finshed Mac got her head under control there are a lot of officers in the Australian Navy it can be anyone. "Sir, did they happen to tell you who it was that they had sent?" Mac asked trying to play off her fears a little bit. Things had been going great in her life especially where Harm was concerned and if Mick were to come back now it would definately have an effect on her and Harm's relationship what ever it was. **

**"I think they said it was a Commander Bugme." Mac looked up trying not to laugh inspite of herself. The General had no way of knowing that Bugme was Harms nickname for Mic or that Mic had left Mac before their wedding. "Sir, may I ask you if you could have Commander Brumby be Commander Tuner's intern when he is here?" The General looked at Mac and saw that she was trying to hold back something. What he didn't know. But something was not right. Mac's whole body had tightened when he had said the officer's name. He had not said it correctly but she had still known who he meant. **

**"Mac, what is it that's wrong? I don't want to butt into your personal life but, is there a reason that you don't want this Commander Brumby around you?" Mac saw that he was not trying to push the issue but that the General was concerned. After they had had there talk Mac was not as worried about being movied away from Harm as she had when she had found out that he was the new JAG. In fact General Cresswell had done his best to keep she and Harm together. **

**"Sir, Commander Brumby and I were engaged a few years back. It is a long story, but in the end he left me to go back to Australia. That was the last I have heard from him." Mac finished still trying to hold her feelings in check. "Mac you know that we drop all feelings at the door with this job. This would not have any thing to do with the rumor that I have heard that Commander Rabb and your exfiance, Mick, who I am assuming is Commander Brumby, don't get along?"Mac was not surprised that he had heard THAT in the little bit of time he had been there. Someone from the group of officers must have told him one of the stories about when Mic was there. "Mac, I have seen how close you and Harm are and Aj told me before he left that you two were the best here at JAG. Now if you would just get your heads out of your sixs and see what is between you two.**

**I have known for sometime what is between you. Does this mean that you all have seen it now?" You could have driven an eighteen wheeler in Mac's mouth at that comment. **

**"Sir, we are working on it. " Mac said simply. "Mac, drop the sir for a minute. Do you love Harm?" Mac had just admited to herself and Mattie this last weekend that she did love Harm. But was she ready to admit it to their CO? He is going to find out on Monday anyway might as well let him know now. So he can fire me and get it done and over with she thought to herself. **

**"Yes ,I do." Mac answered quitely. "Does Harm know yet?" At Macs negative headshake he went on."Mac don't worry about your work. You both will still have a job here. AJ and I have it set up where you will both be able to work and be together. " Mac was surprised, first that Cresswell was saying this to her and secondly that he and Aj had made arrangements beforehand to keep them both at JAG. **

**"There is a show at the hospital this weekend. Mattie and I have plans for a part in the show to let Harm know. " Cresswell sat there for a moment. Then Mac asked him the question that he had been waiting on."Sir, what did you mean when you said that we could both stay at JAG and be together?" Mac looked over at him waiting on her answer. "Mac there are two openings for Command coming up soon. As it is right now you are both on the list separately but if things were to change in the next lets say week or so, then I could see about getting a Judge position in the California command if you would not mind being a Judge that is." **

**"For that matter, I could get you in as a Judge in either one, but one is overseas and with Mattie being like she is, I just thought California would be the better of the two choices." Mac was trying to take it all in. Mic coming back for sometime, the knowing that not only did it look like she and Harm could be separated but separated by at least one body of water was making Macs head spin. "Sir, does Harm know about this yet?" Mac knew the answer, she just wanted to be sure. "No ,Mac he doesn't and he doesn't need to know until I find out if I can keep him stateside. Also, if you two are a set or not. " Cresswell had not been one to beat around the bush in his approach and since their talk Mac had found that she was inclined to give him a break. As her CO, Cresswell knew there were lines he could not cross but if he played his cards like he had hoped he just did, then it would all work out. **

**Mac's car 20 minutes later**

**It had taken Mac 10 minutes after the General left to get out of the office and another 10 for her to calm down and figure out that she would need to warn Harm before he came in and saw Mic there in the morning. Deciding this, Mac should call Harm first to find out where he was and if he was sleeping.**

**The last few days Mattie had insisted that her Dad stay at home and get some sleep. Coming to see her ever other day would be good but he had better call her daily. It was just an added bonus when she got to talk to Mac and her Dad. Harm had been calling her from work and home that way Mac could talk to Mattie and not feel that she was imposing. These last few weeks had been great for all of them. Harm and Mac had there friendship back and were working on more. Mattie had a Dad that loved her no matter what, not that Tom was not like that it was just different with Harm. Now Mattie might have a new Mom too. She would never forget her Mom but had found that there was plenty of room in heart for Mac as well. **

**Mac had called Harm and found that he was in need of a break from working on a case. She didn't go in to why she had to see him tonight over the phone and Harm didn't push her. That was something that he was slowly learning after all the years of working together, not to push Mac. It would backfire in your face. He could not count the times that he could remember that happening. The most recent being when Mattie was still unconcious. Harm had felt like he needed Mac there but to have her there out of pity was not what he needed or wanted.If Mac was there because of there friendship or even love for him that would be ok but not of pity.**

**Mac had been thinking along the same lines as she had been on the drive to his apartment. Harm was waiting for her at the elevator when she got there. "Mac are you ok?" Harm could see that she was upset but could not see any physical problem with her. However when Mac just went in to his apartment and sat down on the couch Harm's need to protect her came out full force along with the fear of what she had to say. "Mac what is wrong? Please tell me." Harm didn't know whether he wanted to know or not, but he had to know what had his squared away Marine so out of sorts.**

**"Harm, could you come sit by me for a minute ?" Harm quickly complied. "Harm there is something that you need to know and I need to get it all out in one shot ok. So please don't talk till I finish ." Mac knew that Harm would let her have her say but when he heard that Mic would be here she didn't know how he would react. Mac had visualized him retreating back into his shell. That was what she didn't want to happen. That was why she was here. **

**"As I was getting ready to secure for the night the General came into my office. It seems that we are going to be getting an officer on loan for a time. The location he is coming from is getting a new Secetary of the Navy and the new Secretary of the Navy wants to see how we do things and operate as close to our operations as they can." Mac had not told Harm on purpose yet where the officer was from. She waited until Harm nodded his head and she went on. "Harm, the officer is from Australia. Its Mic. Cresswell asked me to show him around and be his contact person for the first few weeks ." **

**Since she had said that it was Mic that was coming she had intently watched Harm's walls go up. Knowing Harm as well as she did, if she was to have any hope of having a future with him she would have to defuse him and fast. "Harm, I told Cresswell that I would not do it. That did surprise him at first then he asked me why. He told me the same thing that the Admiral had told me once. You check your emotons at the door with this job." Mac could see Harm's wall slowly stopping but not coming down any. I guess not going any higher is better than nothing Mac told herself. **

**"Harm I told you tonight because I didn't want it to surprise you when he came in tomorrow. " Harm looked at Mac now with a look that told her she had done the right thing by coming here tonight. "Mac, can I ask you something?" Harm asked curiously. "Sure Harm, you can ask me anything, but in answer to your question I do not want anything personally to do with Mic. I have not talked to him since he left. " That seemed to put Harm a little more at ease. **

**"Mac, I don't know what is going on with us but I want to see where it is going but with Mic around again I just wanted to make sure what you would like.I don't want to push you. So if you choose to see if you and Mic still have something I will not stand in your way. I will understand. Don't worry about hurting me. But if you want to see what is going on with us then let me know honestly that everything with you and Mic and even Webb is over. That way we can move on. I trust you Mac with my life. I want to trust you with my heart but I can only do that if I know that's what you want for certain." **

**After Harm let it all out Mac had tears in her eyes. Harm was ready to let go of her but was she ready to let go of the past and move on? It only took Mac the split second to look into Harm's eyes to see that yes, yes she was ready to let go and see where they were and where they could be. **

**"Harm, I can't tell you that it will be easy, but I want to see what is between us. Mic and Webb are both in the past and unless you see something I don't I want for you to be my future." Harm was now siting so close to Mac that he could feel her breath on his face when she spoke. **

**It would be so easy for Harm to close the distance and kiss her right now. But he was not sure if it would stop with just a kiss. It had been a little while since he had been with any one. It didn't hurt that he had wanted to be with Mac for years. He was not beline enough to think it was love at first site with him. However he did know that he had loved and wanted her for years and now when she was with in his reach there past had to come up. **

**Mac sensing the struggle in Harm, took it upon herslef to close the distance in their lips and touch hers to his. At first Mac was doing all the work.Soon that changed as Harm realized that it was not just a dream that Mac was sitting on his couch in his apartment kissing him. Not trusting himself Harm kept it light and easy but put alot of meaning in that kiss. **

**"Mac, don't get me wrong. I want you. I can't think of a time in the last 9 years that I didn't want you. I want to take things slowly and do this right. If things were to not work because we rushed into bed or anything else then I don't know how I'd live without my best friend in my life. Yes, I still consider you in that role. These last few weeks its like the easiness of our friendship is back and I want more. I just want to keep it going that way and not puting the brakes on. Does that make any sense?" Mac had noticed that Harm was great in court but when it came to telling anyone how he felt about them Harm would ramble. "Yes, Harm I understand. I know that you're not pushing me away this time." Harm put his arms around Mac tilted her face up towards his. "Yes, Sarah only with you." **

**Mac stayed for a few hours helping Harm bounce ideas around for the case he was working against Bud. It was getting late and with Mic coming in the morning Mac wanted to get as much sleep as she could. Harm had seen the yawns that Mac had tried to hide from him but he didn't let on that he had seen them. So when Mac let him know that she was going to turn in for the night and see him at JAG in the morning it came as no suprise. "Harm, Thanks for letting go and letting us have a chance." Mac said as she was reaching to give him a quick goodbye kiss. "I should be thanking you for that Sarah. You have given up on us twice now and for some reason you keep giving me a chance. I don't know how to thank you for that." Harm said as he kissed Mac goodnight with as much passion as he could safely muster. **

**TBC.**

**There is more to come when it is done being proofed. I will post it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this one. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own the JAG people

**I am sorry to every one who tried to read this the last time I posted it I posted the unedited version. Thanks to Julie for the beta reading. I still don't own the JAG people.**

**JAG Bullpen next morning  
Mic Brumby was happy to be back at JAG if for no other reason than that meant he would now be seeing his Sarah again. Even though he was the one to walk away from their relationship, she was still his. **

**It was still early for the office to be running yet. Mic knew that Mac loved to come in early to get a head start on the day. That's what he was counting on. To his shock Mac was not in her office yet. It was nearly 07:50 'I wonder were she is' he thought to himself. Just then the elevator doors opened and Mic could hear the sweet sound of Macs laugh.**

**Mic was so happy to simply hear her voice, he had been missing that. Then he heard a voice that made him stop his advancement towards her. "Mac how about lunch today?" Harm asked. He seems to be more at ease around me now Mac thought. 'I guess letting him know that I wanted more with him has helped in more ways than one.'  
**

**"Sure I will find you when I am ready. I have to see Lt Vukovic this morning." At Mac's words Harm stopped just out side JAG ops and pulled her to the side. "Mac look I know that we are moving towards something just be careful ok, I will not lie to you. I don't like Mic being back. Also that I don't intern on letting him or Vukovic come between us. I want you in my life Mac. I know we are going slowly let's just let what ever happens here happen. I don't want to hide that I Love you and I don't want to tell every one just yet." **

**Mac's first thought was that he regrets letting go. Then Harm stepped in her space lifted her face to his and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss. That one kiss brought so much clarity for Mac, Harm didn't regret what they were doing he just wanted it to stay between the two of them, Mac was so happy that she forgot where they were as Harm engulfed Mac in his arms as she deepened the kiss.  
**

**Luckily for them the elevator doors opened to admit Bud to JAG ops. "Sir, I didn't know you were in from Australia. How are you?" At the mention of Australia Mac saw Harm stiffen but also watched him fight with him self. In the end Harm had given Mac another short kiss to her lips before going in to ops.**

**"Hey Mic how are you?" Harm said as he and Mac came in to the bullpen. Mic just looked from one of them to the other. Mac didn't have a ring on and from what little he had heard in the hall they were not married. But how close they were Mic didn't know. **

**The thought that he had lost "his Sarah" to Harm was why he had left the first time. He would not make that mistake twice. Rabb would not stand in his way this time of getting what he wanted.  
**

**"I am fine Rabb. Hello Sarah do you have a minute?" Mic asked total dismissing Harm and focusing on Mac. As Mac was fighting with herself to keep her feelings at bay for Mic( She wanted nothing more then to smack that smile off his face and tell him where he could stick it. )Mac didn't know if it was his luck or hers but just then General Creswell came in to ops. "Attention on deck" was heard from somewhere behind Mic. The voice that he heard was female but was not one that he remembered from his last trip.  
"Carry on. Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb my office." Cresswell said as he walked thought Ops. Mic watched with envy as Harm placed his hand on Macs back as they walked to the new COs office.  
**

**Mac and Harm came to attention in front of Cresswell's desk. Jen had followed them in with the morning messages for all three officers and Cresswell's morning cases. "Petty officer closes the hatch on your way out." **

"**At ease have a set. Mac I don't have to worry about having fights breaking out in my bullpen do I?" Mac and Harm both new what he was asking? "No, Sir the commander will just have to see that I have other things that require my attention." Mac said referring to Mic. "Maybe when he sees you and commander Rabb together again he might get the hint. Just keep it out of the office for now." **

**Harm and Mac would have asked him how he new about them but they both decided to let it go. Creswell seemed to know a lot that was going on around him. "Commander Rabb I will see you on time for staff call this morning?" Harm replied "Aye sir" as he stood to leave understanding that  
he had just been dismissed.**

**As soon as Harm was out the door Cresswell looked over at Mac. "Mac did you give any thought to what we talked about last night. I know it's only been one night be the decision will be made this week. So do I push for a package set or not?"  
**

**"Sir, we are taking things slow" The point was not lost on the General. "That's good to know that way I can push for Cal. for Harm. You will have to be transferred by Admiral Morris but I don't think that he will have a problem recommending it." Mac had a burring question that she needed an answer for. "Sir why did you need my answer so soon?"  
**

**"There will be two new posts like I told you last night. They will be filed by this week. If you all didn't come as a set then it would be the two of you going to each of them. However now it will be Caption Rabb and one other taking the posts." He watched Mac's face as to how he called Harm sank in. " The commander will find out when the boards descends is published." Mac understood the unspoken order. They talked a few more minutes about some of the cases that would have to be moved from her to someone else. As Mac was leaving the office "Mac by the end of the week I expect a report on Vukovic." Mac just responded on auto plight "Aye sir"  
**

**As Mac was leaving Cresswell called to Jen to have Mic join him in his office. Mac was thankful for the friend that she had found in Cresswell. The next stop Mac made was to see Harm. Harm was sitting at his desk looking over a report.**

**"Hey Sailor what you up to?" Harm looked up to see Mac leaning on her door frame." Just waiting on a client to return a call you?" The way that Harm was looking at Mac made her wish that they were any where but in JAG ops.  
**

**"So what are you up to Mac?" Harm asked still sitting at is desk. Even though they had agreed to take it slow his body was having other ideas. "Just getting ready for staff call see you in 15 minutes Harmon. "Mac saw the little blush that rouse up Harms checks.**

**  
Staff call had gone well. Around 11:20 Mattie made her daily call to Mac. Most of the time they would talk about the song and what ever Harm was up to. Today Mac was going to tell Mattie about what should happen in a month. Mac made sure to let her know not to let it slip to Harm. Mattie was happy and hoping to go to CAL. Only a few more days till Mattie would find out where she would be spending the next years of her life. Mac and Mattie were just finishing up there phone call when Jen came in to Mattie's room. "Mac, Jen is here will you keep me informed please. I can't wait to see Harms reaction on Saturday night." Mattie whispered hanging up the phone.  
**

**Mac was just getting her things in order when Harm came to her door." Mac you ready for some lunch?" Harm asked. "Yes give me a minute. Harm by the way where are we going for lunch any way?" Mac was asking as she was locking up for lunch. Ever since the time that she was going up against Lt. Singer and Bud and the evidences was found in her car. It doesn't matter where Mac was going she would always lock her door.  
**

**Harm and Mac went out to Beltway Burgers for lunch. After enjoying each others company it was time to get back to the dirt and grim. The day went by fast until right before close time. Mic had been sent out of the office with Turner for the day. They had just come back to fill out a report. Mic noticed that Mac's door was open and she was studding a paper. "Some day soon you will be with me again. My love then you will see that Rabb can't give you what I can." Mic said to himself.  
**

**Harm and Mac left the office together that night to go see Mattie before settling down for the night. Mac and Mattie let Harm know that Mac would be singing in the show on Saturday. However they were not telling him what one it was.**

**  
Mattie was happy to see them. No one saw that Mic had followed Mac and Harm to the hospital. There visit to Mattie had been short since it was a work night. Mac had asked Harm to come up for some tea before he went home. As they got to Mac's apartment door they found a note from the landlord saying that the power and water would be out for the next few days. Mac was trying to think of where she could stay when Harm told her that she could stay with him.**

**"Mac I promise you that I will not do anything that you don't want to do. I will also not push you in to anything either. "Harm and Mac both had been thinking of when Mic was here and he told Mac what to do and who to do it with." If you are sure then I accept. Do you have something to shed some light so I can get a uniform and some thing to sleep in. "Mac do you still have a uniform in your sea bag?" Harm asked standing by Mac's apartment building door. "Yes, I do I just don't have anything to sleep in. I had to take some of the things out of my sea bag this morning to change them." Harm was about to let her know that he had something she could wear when Mac asked him if he did. "Mac it's getting closer between us." Harm simple stated.  
Mac looked up at Harm the best she could in the Simi dark. "I am guessing that's what you were getting ready to tell me then." Mac asked an amused looking Harm.**

**All Harm could do was move his head up and down a little. Looking in to Macs eyes always had this effect on him. Harm didn't know what was up or down. Some times he forgot his left from his right. Mac eyes always took his breath hostage.  
**

**JAG next morning  
With it being Wednesday most every one was in court today. Most every one that is. Mic was watching "His Sarah" work. Mac had been in court first thing that morning against Turner so Mic was also there. The whole time Mic watched her thinking how to get her back under my thumb. That is were she belonged. " Mic thought .**

**All I have to do now is get Rabb out of the picture. I had him mostly out once and this time I can get him all the way out.  
Mic had finally seen his chance to start wining his prize back right before lunch. **

**"Mac what do you say to a lunch with little bit of catch up time with me." Mac knew what Mic was trying to do and she would not have any of it. "Thanks for the offer Mic but Harm and I are leaving early today. However if on Saturday you would like to get together with Harm and me then we can talk." Mac started to walk off when Mic griped her arm.  
"Sarah why would I want to have lunch with Rabb and you? When you and I can have lunch?" Mic was getting more and more upset by the minute. Mac could see were things were heading and it was not a place that she really wanted to be.  
**

**Harm was out of the office trying to run down a witness. He suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that Mac needed him and she needed him now. Even if Harm left right then to get to JAG he knew he would be too late. However Bud and Sturgis were both in the office today one of them could check on Mac for him.**

**"Bud could you get a hold of Mac for me I tried her phone and couldn't get her. I need an address that she has. "Bud was getting up from his desk to get Mac when he heard her and Mic talking in the bullpen." Sir I will have the colonial call you." Bud hung up the phone and made it to his door in record time. "Colonial, commander Rabb needs for you to return his call something about an address that you have for him." Bud saw Mic's hand on Mac's arm and was thinking how lucky he was that Mac had not hurt him yet.  
**

**"Thank you Bud." Mac said turning back to Mic "commander I believe we are finished here. If you need any thing else I suggest you ask Commander Turner." Mac went in to her office closing the door Mac could have sworn that she heard Mic say that this was not over yet. But Mac was ready to talk to Harm.  
**

**Harm picked up on the second ring. "Hey marine how are you?" Mac thought that she was the one with the abilities. "Harm how did you know it was me and why did you call Bud?" Harm took a minute to hear what Mac's voice was telling him that her words weren't. "Who else would be calling me at this time?" He tried to play off the last part of her question. It didn't work" Harm why did you call Bud and ask for an address that you didn't need?"**

**Harm new better then to try to get anything by Mac when she asked right out. "Mac, I just had a feeling that you needed me and no matter how fast I could have gotten there it would have been too late. So I asked Bud to have you call me and it sounds like I was right."  
**

**Mac was amazed at how close she and Harm were getting. "Yea, you were right Harm. Mic had wanted to go to lunch with me and he was not happy that I turned him down. Also before you ask no he didn't hurt me. He didn't like it when I told him that he could eat with us on Saturday if he wanted to." Mac had no idea why she was telling Harm all this maybe it was cause he was a way and could not get back to Mic tell later on today more then likely tomorrow is when he would see Mic again. Maybe by then Harm will have calmed down some. "Mac, what did he say to you? I know that was not all he said. "Harm asked knowing that he really didn't want to know but felt he needed to. **

**It was Macs turn to try and doge the question. "Harm how is it going out there? Do I need to meet you at the hospital or here?" Harm saw what she was trying to do and decided that he needed to know. "Mac, what did he say?" He was anxiously waiting for Mac to contusion. "Harm, he just wanted why he would need to spend time with you if he just wanted to spend time with me." This is along the lines that Harm was thinking **

**"What else happened Mac? The way that Bud got off the phone I would say Mic was to close to you for Buds liking. That would mean that he was way to close for my liking."  
"Harm, I am with you not him and Mic will just have to under stand that. If and when it gets out of hand I will put him in his place until then let it go and get done ok? I want to see you so bad right now. "Mac's voice was warring on him so Harm suggested that he left a folder in his office that he needed for his next meeting. Mac jumped at the chance to see him. It wasn't 45 minutes later that Mac meet Harm at his apartment since it was on that side of town.  
**

**Harm was getting lunch ready for the both of them knowing that Mac more then likely hadn't eaten before Mic came in and started to bugging her. "Hey Mac." Harm said leaning down to give her a quick hello kiss as Mac came up behind him. Mac had a long morning so when Harms lips touched hers Mac deepened the quick kiss. Harm was surprised but not going to stop it either.  
**

**The kiss ended a few minutes later when they could no longer breathe. Harm wanted more but he was not going to push for it. They had decide not to push things to let them happen on there own. From the way Mac just kissed him Harm knew that it would not be long.  
**

**Lunch was filled with little chat about there day so far. Soon it was time to get back to work. Mac had let Jen know that she was out to talk to a witness and she would be gone for the rest of the day. "Harm would you mind if I were to work from here for the rest of the day?" Harm didn't mind he just wanted to make sure she was ok. "Mac that's fine. Is there some reason you don't want to go back to JAG today?" Harm had a feeling it had to do with bugme but needed to make sure. "I just don't want to face Mic again today. When I left I told Jen that I was going to interview a witness until the end of the day. You don't mind if I work here then?" Mac asked. As Mac had been talking she had walked over to Harm at the door and started to run her hands up and down his chest. Harm was lost in the feelings that she was creating in him.  
"Mac you know I don't mind." Harm needed to get out of there and fast. If he didn't letting things take there course would be forgotten and Mac would soon find out what it was like to be with Harm in more ways then one. Mac for her part would have been more then happy to take things on up a level but like Harm didn't want to rush things.  
**

**About 2 hours after Harm left Mattie called Harms apartment. "Mackenzie" Mac had answered the phone. "Mac!!" Mattie said. "Hi Mattie are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Mac was instantly worried. "NO, Mac nothing is wrong. I had called the office for you and Jen said you were out for the afternoon. I new Harm had said that he was going to be dropping by home for some files today so I was going to leave him a message for you. But since your there I can tell you. "Mac was worried now." What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
**

**Mattie was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. "Mac are you still going to sing at the show on Sat?" Mac was instantly worried again. "Yes, Mattie that is unless you don't want me to." **

**Mac was getting an uneasy feeling. "Mattie is there a reason you don't want me to?" Mattie was still quite. After a few more seconds of silence Mattie spook up. "I just wasn't sure you wanted to since your finance was in town." Mattie spit the last part out. Mac could tell how much this had upset her. **

**"Mattie may I come and see you face to face?" Mac had a pretty good idea who had told Mattie that. Mac wanted to let Mattie see to her there was no one she wanted more then Harm. **

**The only way that she knew how to do that was by a face to face conversation.  
"Sure what ever" Mattie had said. Mac could tell that she was mad at her and sound little hurt as well. "I will be there soon. Let me let Harm know where I am." Mattie hung up the phone in her ear that made Mac even madder. Mac wanted to get a hold of Mic and strangle him but she was giving him the benefit of a drought that it wasn't him.  
An hour and a half later Mac walked in to **

**Mattie's room.  
"Mattie may I come in?" Mac asked from the door way." Sure Mac" Mattie said. Mattie noticed that Mac was not wearing a ring and that she looked calm and cool. "Mac if you were engaged why did you want to spend time with dad and me? Why did you say that you would sing to dad on Sat.?" Mattie was not one to beat around the bush. "Mattie who told you I was engaged?" Mattie was now hurt more " why does it matter I found out and I will not let you hurt dad in that manner. He loves you Mac and hurt or not I will not let you play with his heart." Mattie was trying to sit up as straight as she could so that Mac would know that she was serious.**

**"Mattie I think I know who told you. But I need for you to tell me if I am right." Before I go tell Mic to stay away from the people that I love. Then a thought hit Mac if he had come to Mattie to tell her that then he had to be following her how else would he know about Mattie. "Mac I like you allot. I just have to know that you are ready for a commandment with dad. Its all or nothing with him you know that." Mattie was hitting the nail on the head for what Mac wanted with Harm.  
**

**"Mattie did another commander come to see you? One that is not in the USA navy." At Mattie's head shake of yes Mac continued "Was his name Brumby?" Mattie again shook her head yes but this time added a look that Mac could not read. "Mattie Mic or commander Brumby is my ex finance. He left me a few years ago to go back to Austral. He did not like the fact that Harm and I are so close. "**

**Mattie never lost eye contact with Mac the whole time she was talking. Mattie could see that Mac meant every word. "Mattie I want no one but your dad. No matter what any one else my say to you know that. I have and will continue to love him and only him. "When Mac finished she felt lighter then she had in the last few hours. Mattie looked more relaxed now.  
**

**"Mattie Thank you for asking and listing. You didn't just jump to the conclusion that what you heard was true. That shows how grown up you are. "Mattie was touched by what Mac was saying about her. "Mac, I don't believe that I will have too much trouble seeing you as mom like I see Harm as dad." It was Macs turn to be touched. "Mac do you have the songs with you? Can I hear you before dad get here?" Mac laughed at this. Mac answered her question by closing the door and putting the cd on. It was another hour till Harm got there.  
**

**Mac's car outside the hospital  
"Mac why did you have to come early to see Mattie?" Harm was worried and Mac new that he had been since she had called him. Would it be better to let Harm know what Mic had done or just let it go and talk to Mic. As much as Mac wanted to keep what Mic had done from Harm? Mac relished that she couldn't Mic had been to see Mattie that meant that he had at one point followed at least her if not him as well. It is not just Harm and I that are in danger now Mac suddenly thought.  
**

**"Harm I will tell you but not here. Can we talk at your place please?" Mac asked. Harm could see that Mac was not trying to get out of telling him. She just didn't want to tell the whole parking lot. "Ok, Mac I will meet you at my place." Harm said and bent to give her a quick pop kiss. Then Harm was in his car driving. Mac got in to her car knowing that she needed to tell the General if for no other reason then to safe Mic when Harm found out what he had done.  
**

**Mac called Sturgis first to let him know what was going on and to see if maybe Mic had said anything to him. After finding out that Mic had only asked if Mac was seeing some one from Sturgis then nothing else she called the General.**

**"Sir I am sorry about the hour. I just wanted to let you know that I will be filing charges of harassment against commander Brumby in the morning." That got Cresswell's full attrition. "Mac what has he done." Mac realized that he was not taking what she said lightly he just wanted to know what the complaint was. "Sir, apparently the commander has at least asked around if I was seeing any one. That in itself is not the complaint that I have with him. How ever in his asking around he decides that he was not being told the truth. "**

**Mac paused to let Cresswell ask the question she knew that he wanted to ask. "Mac just asking if your with any one is not harassment. What else did he do? He didn't hurt you or Rabb did he?" Cresswell didn't even think of Mic knowing any thing about Mattie given from what he understood Mattie was not even in the picture last time Mic was here.**

**"Your right Sir that in itself is not but following me and telling Mattie that he and I are engaged is. Sir if it were just Harm and I I would tell him some of what Mic has done. But its not and I have to think about Mattie and since Mic knows about her now what would he do to her when he finds out that Harm and I are tighter. Mattie can not fight him off right now. "Mac was on a roll and wanted to get it all out before she lost her courage. "Sir, Mic is a charmer for a little bit. If you don't know the true Mic then you will think the man walked on water. The nurse told me that he was so nice and even thanked them for showing him were his wife's best friends child was. "**

**Cresswell had a bad feeling about Mic ever since he had met him. His feelings were usually right on the money and this time they were again. "Thank you for letting me knows Mac. I would assume since I don't hear Rabb in the back ground you haven't told him yet. That and the fact that the jail has not called me yet to let me know that an officer of mine has been arrested yet." **

**Mac was a little relived that Cresswell didn't just rule her out. "Mac, I will make sure that Mic gets his information and gets out of here as fast as I can get him out. Until then however the only thing that can be done is that other then work related Mic can not be around you, Rabb or Mattie tell he leaves or you all do. "Mac had not caught on to the last part just yet." Thank you Sir." Then Mac hung up the phone and pulled in to Harms parking lot.  
**

**Taking a few minutes to get her never under control Mac took a few deep breaths and let them out as she got out of the car. Harm had gone on in and got a pot of Hot Chocolate going for them both. It had been a long day and tomorrow didn't look any better. Mac knocked on his door about 5 minutes after he had gotten home. After letting her in Harm got the drinks and sat on the cough with her. "What is it that you're not telling me Mac?" Mac knew the best way to tell him was all at once and the whole truth if she left out anything but maybe the songs then Harm would never forgive her.  
**

**"Harm you have to do something for me first." Harm was getting more and more worried it must be bad if she was making him promise something first. "Ok Mac what is it?" Mac swelled hard" Harm promise me that you will not leave me alone tonight and that you will let the General handle this. I mean it there is to many reasons that I can't tell you right now that he needs to be the one to handle this ok. Promise me please Harm" Harm was finding it hard to find his voice. If she wanted him to promise that then it had something to do with bugme but why was it so important that Cresswell handle Mic. Trusting that Mac knew what she was talking about Harm gave her his word that he would. **

**"Harm, Mattie called me today to yell at me?" at Harms lost look Mac keep going. "It seems that some one had gone to see her to let her know that I was engaged." Mac waited for Harm to understand what she was saying. Mac knew the moment it hit him just by the look on his face. "Mac is you telling me that not only did bugme try to hurt you today but he went to see Mats as well?" ac had at first been taken back at the nickname for Mattie. **

**After sometime Mac had found herself refrying to Mattie by it as well. "Yes, that's what I am saying." Mac knew she was playing with fire it's hard to tell any dad there child is in trouble. But with Harm as the dad in question it was even harder.  
**

**"Harm he didn't hurt her. He just told her I was his." Harm soundly wondered how Mic knew about Mats. It wasn't as if she was here the last time he was. It was also highly unlikely any one told him about her. At one time the JAG crew was a big family then things happened. The family was slowly retuning but not to the point was they were before. Everyone knew of Mattes accident but few new were she was. Out of the few that dose none of them would ever tell Mic. That's when Mac answered his unspoken question. "He followed me Harm. I am so sorry. I had no idea or I would have never gone the other day to see her."  
**

**Harm was now passing the room. Feeling like a caged animal. Just as Harm was thinking of a way to keep not only Mattie safe but Mac as well his phone rang. "Rabb" Creswell was on the other end thanking his lucky stars that Harm was at home. "I'm guessing that Mac has told you. I just called to let you both know that I have posted a solider at Mattie's door and informed them that any one other then the staff there and you two is not allow to see her with out one of you with them. I have also informed Mr. Brumby that he needs to be in my office at 0800. I wish there was more that I could do but right now there's not." **

**Harm was taking in what was being said to him" Thank you sir." Harm said. "Oh and Rabb don't even think about taking things in o your own hands." Harm was amazed at this man. He had only known him a few months and he knew him that well. "Sir I am trying that's the best I can do right now." Cresswell laughed then grow serious again. "Rabb, I don't know how I would react if I were in your shoes. I do know that no one would threaten my child in any way and not come out with a broke bone or two." With that the line went dead and Harm looked up at Mac who was now crying.  
**

**"What did he say Harm?" Mac had known who was on the other end of the line from the start of the contestation. "He was letting us know that he has placed a solider at Mattie's door and Mic is to be in his office at 0800." **

**Mac was a little less stressed but Harm could still se that she was worried. "Mac thanks you for telling me. I have only a few questions for you." At Macs node Harm asked the first few fast. "Why did Cresswell know before I did? If Mattie was not a factor would you have told me what he had done to you? Finally How are you really?"  
**

**It took Mac a minute to form her answers. "I felt the need to let Cresswell in ahead of time on the information that way if you did go after Mic he might be able to help you out more then I could. If Mattie was not a factor then yes I would have still told you what Mic did. I love you Harm and I have found out you don't keep secrets from the ones you love. As for how I am. I am scared I know that I am seen as this big bad solder but tonight I am scared that Mattie will be hurt by Mic and it will all be my fatal. I love her Harm she may not be mine but I love her any way. I don't want to see her hurt by any one especial Mic. **

**Mattie is a great girl and she has helped you so much. I don't want to try to see what life with out her would be like. Just the same as you. Life with out you is not worth much. I learned that the hard way several times over. Harm could you just hold me tonight. I don't want to go home and just worry about you and Mattie all night." Mac was happy that she had gotten it all out but was anxiously awaiting his answer.**

**"Mac I love you to. I know what you mean about Mats. I would love to hold you all night. Let me lock up here and then I will be to bed. Why don't you go freshen up? You know were the shirts are just help your self. **

**There is still more to come soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you continue to like this story. Any and all honest feed back is welcome.  
**


	5. last chapter

I still don't own the JAG crew but here is chapter 5 thanks for fixing it for me Julie

I still don't own the JAG crew but here is chapter 5 thanks for fixing it for me Julie.

Harms loft 0455 Friday morning found Harm and Mac both laying in Harms bed wondering what was going to happen next. Mic had been told by Creswell to stay away from Harm and Mac during work as well as after work.

This had upset Mic . Mic had no idea why Mac would tell her CO these lies about him. However Creswell had informed Sturgis of the problem and how he planned to handle it. The last few days had been a bluer it was now early on Friday.

Harm and Mac had been doing a lot of work these last few days. They split their time between work, seeing Mattie and time to themselves. The time to themselves was mainly just falling into bed beside each other. Ever since Harm had learned of what Mic had done by going to see Mattie. Harm had asked for Mac to stay with him at nights. Mac had no problem with staying with him and so she did as he asked. They had yet to show their love for each other but both new it was just a matter of time.

Mic had kept his distance from them, but not cause he wanted to. There were a few times when Mac was alone in the office Mic had started to go see her but someone was always coming around the corner right then. Mic had spent the last few days watching Harm and Mac together. He had also tried to see Mattie again however this time the staff new not to let him near Mattie. If by some chance he got by the staff the guard was still at Mattie's door.

Mic was going to have his life with Mac. He just had to get Rabb out of the way. Mic had heard that a lot of the staff at JAG was going to be going to a show at the hospital that Mattie was in on Saturday afternoon. He new that Mac was doing something for it. So he would have to wait tell after to take her with him.

Mic had called and made a reservation for them both on the next flight for his home. "Now just how to get Mac out and on the plane with out her fighting me to bad." Mic thought to himself.

Mic worked on this plan until the wee hours Friday morning.

He went to Ops same just as any morning. However this morning he informed Creswell that he would be leaving Saturday night or Sunday to go back home. Creswell was happy to see the commander go. He had no bad feelings for the man as an officer. However as a man Creswell had a lot of pent up anger towards him. Creswell was an easy going man usually but Mic had intended to hurt one of his officers that didn't set well with him.

After meeting with Creswell, Mic let Sturgis know the same thing. Sturgis was more than happy to see Mic go home packing. How ever Sturgis found the fact that Mic was leaving late Saturday night to be a coincidence and he had a bad feeling about. Sturgis is an easy trusting person but after what Mic had done to Harm , Mattie , and Mac Sturgis was going to trust his gut feeling. He went to see Creswell and informed him of his feeling.

Creswell's office

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Sturgis asked. Creswell was curious, out of all his new staff Sturgis was not one that usually talked about personal stuff. "Sturgis what is this all about?"

Now that he had the general's attention, Sturgis thought about how to tell him. "Sir, commander Brumby has informed me that he will be leaving this weekend." At the head shake Sturgis got he continued.

"Sir, he has made no secret about wanting Mac back. He knows that she plans to sing tomorrow. Mic also knows that if Mac didn't show up everyone would know something was wrong. But if he were to wait until after the show to try to get Mac to go with him, no one would know the difference for at least 24 hours. That is one heck of a head start. Sir."

The General had been thinking the same thing but thought it was just the fact that he didn't know Mic that well. "Sturgis, Mac will not be alone after the show for the whole weekend. Do you really believe that Mic would hurt someone to get Mac to go with him?" Sturgis didn't have to think about his answer. "Sir, I think after how Mic went to see Mattie and how he was here the other day with Mac nothing and no one will stand in his way. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think that even Harm will be able to stop him by himself."

Creswell didn't look shocked that Sturgis knew who he had meant.  
"I understand what you mean. Now how do we stop him? I can't ban him from going if he wants to. However, he has been informed that he is to be no were near any of them."

"As you pointed out I agree that no one will get in his way of getting what he wants. I don't want to think of what he would do to Mattie if she was in his way." Sturgis was already forming a plan." Sir I have an idea but I would need your help to pull it off." Creswell didn't want his staff to think he was soft, but he wasn't about to sit back and let a member of his staff be hurt if he could stop it. "Whatever you need, just let me know Commander. Until then lets keep this between us for now unless you need someone else's help that is." Creswell was dismissing him and Sturgis knew it. "Aye sir." Sturgis said leaving his office.

Harm's office the same time

"Mac do you have a minute?" Harm yelled from his chair. Mac came in to his door." What is it Harm?" Harm laughed. "Mattie wanted to talk to you for a minute and she would not tell me what about. I can't transfer the call for some reason so you can use my phone. I have court now. See you soon." Harm looked around to see hat no on was looking at them so he took a chance. He gave Mac a quick but meaning full kiss. Then Harm told Mattie bye and walked out his door.

Once he was gone Mac turned to the phone. "Hey Mats. Sorry Mattie." Mattie laughed at how unsure Mac sounded. It was the first time that Mac had called her Mats. Mattie didn't mind Mac using her dad's nickname for her as well. "Mac its ok. You can call me that if you like. The reason I called was to let you know that the staff have seen that guy again. They don't know what he's up to but they know he's up to something. He was finding out where the show would be and where the performers would be afterwards. Mac, I'm worried. If this guy wants to know that what is he up to?"

Mac was wondering the same thing and told Mattie as much. After a few more minutes Mac thanked Mattie for letting her know and ended the call.

'I don't know what to do now.' Mac was trying to calm herself down but not having much luck. "If Mic is looking into all this what is he up to" Mac whispered to herself. Creswell and Sturgis happened to be close enough to hear her but no one else did. "Sir?" Mac asked coming to her feet at once. "At ease Mac. I think we need to talk. My office as soon as Rabb's out of court." Turing on his heels Creswell went back to talking with Sturgis.

Creswell's office later that day

"Sir." all three officers present said. "Rabb close the hatch. PO don't let any one near my door for the next hour." Then Creswell turned to see his three officers standing in front of his desk. "Mac, Harm, I try to stay out of my staffs personal life. That stops though when any of them or their families lives are in danger. I know that we are in danger all the time we go out to the field, but what I mean is the danger like you both are in now. It's not just the two of you, from what I understand, this man has also been around to see Mattie again trying to get by the guards that have been posted there. In my book he needs to be stopped and Commander Turner and I have a plan to do just that."

Harm and Mac looked at each other then at the other two in the room. "Sir, I don't know how to thank you for what you have already done for Mattie and are still doing." Harm stated. "Sir, I want to help get Mic and put him were he belongs but, how are we going to do that without anyone getting hurt? Mattie called me today to let me know that Mic has been there trying to see where the show was going on tomorrow and where I would be after and before I went on." Mac said this looking at Creswell.

She didn't dare look at Harm. Harm was mad at Mic for wanting to hurt Mac and using Mattie to do it. Sturgis jumped in a few minutes later to inform them his entire plan to catch Mic. There was only one down fall to the whole thing.

"Mac you need to let Mic think that he has you. That way we can get him for kidnapping an officer of the court and get him kicked back to Down Under were he belongs. I am 100 percent sure that Mic will try to get you alone. I don't think he's beyond hurting you, Harm or God forbid Mattie to do that either Mac." Mac and Harm both thought about what Sturgis was saying to them. "Mac I don't want for you or Mattie to get hurt, but from what we have heard this sounds like the best way to do that." Harm said with a heavy heart.

Then looking at Creswell and Sturgis both "I will tell you both this right now if she gets hurt. What Mic will do to anyone would be the least of your worries." Harm finished then looked at his Co and his friend. Sturgis and he may not be back to be they were to start but they were working on it. Both men just nodded their heads and finished discussing their plan of attack.

The morning of the show

"Mats you up for some visitors?" Mac said from the doorway. "Hey Mac, is dad with you?" Harm came in the door a minute later. "Sorry had to park farther away then I thought." Harm said leaning in to kiss Mattie on the check then give Mac a short but gentle kiss.

The first time Mattie had seen Harm kiss Mac she was shocked, but, now it seemed a normal thing for them to do.  
Mattie remembered the first time. It was the day that Mic guy came to see her. Harm and Mac had come in to see Mattie and see how she was feeling. "Mattie how are you" Harm said with his hand on Mac's back.

Mattie could tell something was different but couldn't put her finger on it yet. They had talked in general about Mattie's rehab, then about how much they were looking forward to this weekend. Harm's phone had rung. Getting up to take it outside the hospital room as the staff had asked him to do when Mattie was bought in Harm leaned over and gave Mac a quick kiss before going to answer it.

As soon as he was out of earshot range Mattie had to ask. "So dad told you then?" Mac didn't have to ask what she meant. "Yes we talked about it and decide to let whatever happens between us happen. We have loved each other for years. But now that it's not a secret then we are letting nature take its course. Are you ok with that?" Mac asked after a few seconds. Realizing that although she loved Harm with her whole heart, Mattie was with Harm now and if she didn't want this, no matter what it did to her, Mac would walk away.

"Mac, I think its great, although now it makes it easier to sing the song with him this weekend. Do we tell him about it or just surprise him with it?" Mac could not help the relived look on her face at Mattie's acceptance of her. "I know Harm hates surprises but I think this might work out better if he is surprised the day of the show, don't you?"

Mattie had liked that talk with Mac. Then later on in the week they had another heart to heart talk. This time it was about Mic and Harm. Mattie had thought that Mac was going to hurt her dad until Mac had told her what Mic was doing and told Mattie with such conviction that she loved Harm, that Mattie's fears disappeared. The rest of the talk had been about how Mac was going to surprise Harm with not just her song, but her outfits as well. Harm was going to wear jeans and a tee-shirt at Mattie's request.

That way he would fit in to the song that he was going to be singing with Mac even though he didn't know that was what he was going to be doing.

"Mattie are you ok?" Harm asked looking at her. "Yea, dad just thinking" Harm was still not convinced she was not hurting, but her face had seemed happy. "Dad don't worry I was just thinking back over this week about some of the happy times. It wont be long till they let me go home then come back for my PT."

Mac was happy for Mattie, but how would she react to the fact that soon she would be leaving this area for either Cal. or over seas. Mac was hoping for Cal. but not holding her breath. As long as she had Mattie and Harm with her she could be on the moon for all she cared. It was getting harder as the week had gone on not to tell Harm about the new job. Somehow Mac had managed not to tell him.

The morning had been spent with Harm going to help set up the chairs for the show and Mac helping Mattie get ready to go. The staff had put a lot into making a small stage for the show and enough room for the patients and some of their family members. There were a lot of patients but only a handful of families were going to be able to make it today.

General Creswell had talked to the staff and had some MPs come and made sure that were in civilian clothing so that Mic would not know who they were. It didn't take much talking to convey the staff to let him do that. Most of the staff knew and liked Harm and Mac. So when they were told that this Mic guy might want to hurt Harm and or Mattie to get Mac away from here.

They were more then happy to let Creswell bring in extra help and some of them volunteered to stay in the hall ways that Mic might try to go down.

Creswell had seen how ops ran better with Harm and Mac together and seeing how the staff here went out of their way to let them in to see Mattie in the off hours. Also how quick they were to call him about Mic coming in to see Mattie. It was evident that the entire staff had been cast under the Harm and Mac spell. That's what he had called it not that it was a bad thing. In the end he just hoped that Mic would not try anything. But having the gut feeling at the same time that he was getting his hopes up for nothing.

Creswell's office the morning of the show

"Creswell" He said as he answered the phone. "General, may I have a monument of your time?" The voice on the line said. "Sure, I am in the office for a few more minutes but if your not here in 5 I will be gone." The line went dead and not 2 minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"General Creswell?" The man asked. Creswell had not had spent any time with Webb but knew about what he had done to the staff at JAG. "What is it you want Mr. Webb. Before you ask NO YOU MAY NOT USE ANY OF MY STAFF FOR YOUR WORK."

Webb was not surprised that this man who had never met him would think that as the first thing upon seeing him. "I guess you have heard about some of the times the staff has helped me in the past." Creswell didn't let him get any farther. "Webb from what I understand it's just been Harm and Mac that you have used. As I understand your last mission was the one that Harm left JAG to go get you out of trouble but also to save Mac's life. I will only say this one time so listen well. Mac and Harm are my staff you will not use them or any one else for your work. Do I make my self clear?"

Webb was a little taken back this time. "Believe it or not I just need to talk to Sarah and I was hoping that she would be working today." Creswell had only been here for a few months but in those months he had learned a lot about his people with and without their knowing about it. Webb he had learned had been one of the big problems with Harm and Mac getting together. Now he wanted to see Mac and even going as far as to call her Sarah and thinking that she would be working today. Mac hadn't worked weekends in over a month now. How good is this guy as a spy if he didn't know that?

Creswell had found out from Mattie that Mac was going to sing in the show for Harm and that one of the songs that Mac was going to have Harm sing with her. Maybe this will show every one that Harm and Mac finally got it right and from the way this Webb guy looked it would shock him out of their lives. Creswell thought to himself. "Webb, I was just going to see Mac. If you would like to join me your more than welcome to come. But I have to leave now to be on time." Creswell stated as Webb informed him that he would fallow Creswell to meet Mac.

TBC

Thank you all for the reviews there is still more to follow we are near the end only a few more chapters to go sorry about the delay in posting. Any and All honest feed back is welcome.


	6. Chapter 7

Thank you all for letting me know what you think of this story

Thank you all for letting me know what you think of this story. That's what I love about this site you are able to talk to the writers.

This part gets a little violent but nothing to bad. If you like Vukovic and Webb well then don't read this one. I still don't own the JAG people.

Out side the hospital

"Mac can we take a walk? I wanted to say goodbye. I am leaving tonight for home." Mac was happy to see Mic go. Mac was just getting ready to say something else when she noticed that Webb and Vukovic were standing near her.

Webb had told Mic that it would be best for all if they could get cuffs on Mac before she realized what was going on. That's just what happened. After Mac realized that the other two were near her she tried to move away from them all. She was feeling trapped and that's not a feeling that sits well with Mac.

With all Macs training she was to slow for the attack that they made on her. Mac found that her arms were now in two sets of handcuffs one was attached to Webb's limo door on the inside the other was soon attached to the seat. It didn't matter how hard Mac fought she couldn't get loss.

That's how Harm found her a few seconds later. "Well well if it is not the high and mighty Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm heard from behind him as he approached Mac. Webb had gotten close enough to put a piece of tape over her mouth before he got kicked in the gut. Mac just looked at Harm with pleading in her eyes. Mac feared for his safety she new that she was going to be hurt but she had hoped to keep Harm out of it. Mac had accepted her fate. A few years ago Harm had told Sturgis that any one who was involved with her was dead or felt like they were. Until now Harm had not been part of the cures as she had thought of it. That was soon to change and all Mac could do was to sit and watch it all happen.

Mac tried harder to get out of the cuffs when she realized what these people had planed. When she found she was just hurting herself Mac tried to bit the tape away to talk to Harm at least. In the end she could do neither one. Mac was still cuffed to the car with the door closed but she could still see and hear every thing that was going on.

Harm had expected Mic and maybe Webb but Vukovic he didn't expect. When Harm saw how out numbered he was and how Mac was tied up he wanted to fight back. Moments later he found out that fighting back was not going to happen.

Mic took and hit Harm in the ribs and at the same time Webb hit his right leg. Vukovic was standing by Mac with his hands on her chest. Harm looked over at that and for some reason just stopped fighting. That got Mic and Webb to stop for a minute.

"Come on Rabb why are you not fighting don't you want Mac?" Mic said spiting at Harm as he kicked him in the stomach. "I guess you don't love her at all now do you?" Webb said as he took his turn to kick Rabb in the stomach. Vukovic came over to Harm and kicked him in the back as he stated" that he could not wait to get Mac alone to have some fun with her. "

Harm had realized that they were out the back of the hospital so help was on the other side of the building it would take them sometime to find them and maybe if he offered himself to these men the help would be here in time to help Mac free. Now how to get these guys to hurt him and leave Mac alone until her help could get there.

Harm looked over at Mac before he said anything to the men. Mac saw in his eyes that he too had accepted his fate. Mac's heart sank in that instead she saw how much Harm really loved her.

It was not about who loved who more. It was not even about who owed who there live this was just pure and unchanging love. Mac wanted to cry out to Harm. To tell him no that she didn't feel worth the scarifies that she knew he was going to make even as the words were coming out of his mouth. Mac wished she could stop these guys but what could she do. Her efforts were doubled to make noise and try to draw attain and try to get free at the same time.

The plan that Harm and she had made with Cresswell and Sturgis was for them going out a side or the fount door never out the back. That's when it hit Mac that help may not make it in time to safe Harm.

"If you let Mac go I will do anything you all want. Just let her go." Harm said to Webb. Webb and Mic looked at each other and at the same time asked "Does that mean we can kill you if we wanted to and you wouldn't put up a fight?"

Harm had been expecting this and answered honestly" Yes, as long as Macs free first. "Vukovic looked from Webb to Mic. He was trying to see if he had heard right. Harmon Rabb was welling to let these guys kill him without a fight if they let Sarah go. "Why should we trust you Rabb? How could we know for sure you would hold your end up?" Vukovic asked. Webb answered for Harm "Cause there is one thing that over the years I have learned about him Lt. Its that once Rabb gives his word that's it. He won't back out. "Vukovic took this as his answer. Webb went to relies the cuffs off of Mac but left her in the car.

"She's free to go but I guess she wants to stay were she is right now Rabb. Now let's get down to business shall we. "

Harm new that he had given his word and for all he could tell Webb was telling him the truth. Harm had no way of knowing that the doors on the limo were made that if a button was pushed you couldn't get out of the doors. Webb took this to there advantage and went to work on killing Harm.

They had taken turns holding Harm and hitting him. At one point they were all three hitting him. Harm had just taken a hit to the side of the head when he heard something on his left side.

The next few minutes were a bluer later Harm would find out that Mic was pulled off of him by Mattie's Dr. That Webb had been pulled off by Sturgis and that Cresswell had gotten Vukovic off of him. In order to get them off Sturgis, Mattie's Dr. and Cresswell had to knock the men out cold. At the same time the MPs had gotten Mac out of the car.

Mac ran to Harms side. The last few hits to Harm had been the most harmful. Harm had made eye contact with Mac. He held her eyes till his were forced to close with the last hit from Mic. When Harm went down that last time Mac feared that this was the end for Harm.

Harm had just enough strength to tell look at Mac." Mac love you. Care for Mats" as he let go. Mac was holding him as Mattie's Dr. came over to check on Harm. Mac didn't want to let go of Harm. The day had started out so well then the men of her past had to come in and mess things up. It was then that Harms words hit her.

Harm had said he loved her and for to take care of Mattie. He was thinking of her and Mattie even as he was dieing and Mac knew it. The Dr. came over and with the help of Cresswell got Harm out of Macs hands so he could evaluate how Harm was.

It was seconds later that a gurney showed up with some of the staff to take Harm in to the OR. Mac had to go see Mattie. Mattie needed to know what had happened and she needed to hear it form Mac and no one else.

Mac had gone in to the hospital holding Harms hand right up to the area that Mac couldn't go throw. Mac found her self out side Mattie's door. She still had Harms blood on her. One of the nurses saw her standing there and went and got her a pair of scrubs to wear.

"Mrs. Rabb maybe you should shower and change before they bring Mattie back from her PT." Mac had been so preoccupied with getting to see Mattie that she forgot about how she looked. If Mattie saw her like this then who knows how she would react.

Aj had kept his word. He went to PT with Mattie and didn't let her out of his site for more then he had to. The PT person knew of things going on with Harm but didn't see a need to let Mattie know about it just yet. Harm had talked to the PT person this morning before the show to let them know that if he or Mac didn't come with Mattie they were to not say any thing to Mattie. However at that time they only thought it was Mic who would want to hurt Mac. The PT person took Harm at his word and went on hoping that it wouldn't turn out bad for them. They had all worked so hard to get to were they are. However seeing AJ with Mattie made the PT persons heart drop. Mattie didn't see the second laps in the PT persons face but AJ did and decide when he could find out why he was going that he would.

Mac took the cloths from the nurse and went to change. After a fast shower and a trip to the OR to let them know that she would be with Mattie. As soon as they had any word to call her. Mattie comes back in to the room minutes before Mac returned.

AJ took one look at Mac and knew that Harm was hurt. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had showered but with more of her face. Mac was a great marine she could hide all her fears and inserters but when it came to Harm. She could never hide that from any one less of all herself.

Before Mattie could see Mac AJ told her to have faith Harm was tuff. He had been hurt worse and still came back and this time he had more reasons to come back. He had Mattie and her to love and who loved him back.

Mac felt a little easer but was still scared for Harm. He had been hurt so bad and Mac could see it in his eyes that he had given up. Mattie also knew something was up just not yet what it was.

Mac had gone in to the room as AJ came out shunting the door. AJ saw that the guard was still there. "Keep and eye on them I don't want any one else going in unless it's necessary" AJ steadied on his way past the guard.

It was half an hour later that Mac had been called to let her know that Harm had come throw the surgery and that they were going to place him in Mattie's room. When Harm arrived he was still out.

"Doctor why is Harm still asleep? Is he going to be ok?" Mac asked before Mattie could get the words past her lips. Harm had always been so strong and invincible for Mattie to see him hurt this bad was something new. Even though Mac had seem him after his dip in the sea before her not happened wedding she was still upset by how he looked now.

"The next few hours will tell us. I won't lie to you. Harm had some internal bleeding and has a concussion. That's why we have him sedated that and so his ribs will have more time to heal. We will be watching him from the desk. If anything starts to happen we will be right here. As for right now I am optimistic and since he came though the surgery only crashing on us once I would give him a good chance but time will have to tell. "With that the doctor and staff walked out of the room and let Mac and Mattie sits with Harm.  
It was an unspoken agreement to leave Mac alone as long as every one could. The MPs had come in and taken her statement but no one else had bothered them. Mac had not left Harm's side since they brought him up. It would be another 72 hours tell Harm would wake up. The doctors were happy that Harm was doing so well and were not surprised that next morning that Harm was not awake yet.

"Harm is a fighter and I believe that he will come throw this. Now he may not know a lot when he wakes up or him maybe fine. Just don't push him either way. It will all come back to him in time. "The doctor had told them then went on to do his rounds.

It was 0344 when Harm came around. The first thing Harm noticed was it was dark in the room he was in. It was then that Harm felt pursuer on his left side of his body. Harm tilted his head and found Mac laying in the bed beside him. In the last week he had been waking up with Mac he had never felt this much at ease.

"Mac" Harm said just loud enough for Mac to hear. "Harm your awake. How are you feeling? I Love you so much!" Mac said all at once. The fear of never seeing his smiling face again had made her say it all at once.

"Mac where are we? Are you ok?" Mac had wondered if he would remember anything. "Harm we are in Mattie's and your room at the hospital and yes I am fine thanks to you. If you every try to pull a stunt like that again I might just kill you myself. "

"dad is that you?" Mattie said from her bed. Harm couldn't see her face but some how knew that she was talking to him. "Yes, Mats its me." Mattie could move her head and some times her arm but right now she was finding it hard to do that. Mac since what was upsetting Mattie. So Mac sat up so that Mattie could see Harm for herself.

"Dad I love you don't do that to me again." Mattie said with tears in her voice. Harms heart was breaking because he could not get over to Mattie. Mac since the reason for Harms uneasiness and Mac trying her best went to Mattie's bedside and moved the bed so she could see him. "That's the best I can do for now. Later I am sure you will both be up and around. If you will both excuse me for a minute I need to get something to drink." Mac said walking over to kiss Mattie's forehead then Harms dry lips before she left.

"Dad, Mac told me what happened. I don't understand it. Why would these men say they love her then try to kill the man that she loves? Dad why do some men think its best to set things right with hitting." Mattie asked almost pleadingly.

Harm was trying to form an answer the only answer that he could give her was an honest one. But how much of what happened did she really needed to know. "I guess you need to know first and foremost that I love you. I love Mac to you know that. I could not sit back and watch these guys hurt her. Mats I had t do something."

Mattie was now trying not to ask the next question but needed to hear what he would say." Dad I guess what I needed to know was if you loved her more then me." Mattie was trying not to cry as she asked then not really wanting to know the answer. "Mats, can you look at me please? I don't love Mac more then you or you more then her. I love you both the same just in different ways. You are my daughter nothing will ever change that you know that. Mac is the woman that I want to grow old with. I want to have more kids with her if we can. If not then having you both in my life is enough for me. But no I don't love you any less or more then I love Mac."

Harms answer was not only heard by Mattie but also by Mac and there doctor. Mac was speechless. She had known for some time now of how she felt for Harm. Just last week Harm had showed Mac with out crossing the line how much he loved and respected her. That was internally different then hearing him state that he loved her with convection in his voice and that he didn't love Mattie any more then he loved her bought Mac comfort that she didn't know that she had needed.

The Dr made his preseason known at this time. "Well I see no one wanted to tell me you were awake Commander." Harm just smiled at him and borrowed a line from Mattie. "I guess you needed to know." The dr. laughed at the joke and went on to check Harm and then Mattie. The dr. had seen Macs tears in her eyes but thought she would talk to them both in her own time. But if she was not in with them in the next hour he was going to take matters in to his own hands and go find her.

Over the past few weeks Harm, Mac, and Mattie had become a family, one that most of the staff had come to know and love. This latest instead was not going to change that if any thing seeing them all over come this and move on would make the love for them more.

As the doctor was finishing his check up on Mattie, Mac came in the door with some ice for Harm and ginger ale for Mattie. "You read my mind Mrs. Rabb that was my next stop." the dr. said seeing what Mac had.

"I know that your not Mrs. Rabb yet officially but to us here at the hospital that's who you are. I have never seen two people more committed to each other then you two and that includes the married ones. You both have a love that goes against logic and reasoning. If it were up to me who it's not but if it were you would have been Mrs. Rabb along time ago. It's nice to see that now you're getting it right. Don't let this come in-between you. "With that the dr. walked out to go home for a little bit of shut eye himself.

"Mac, are you ok?" Mattie asked seeing the dry tears on Macs face. Leave it to Mattie to get right to the point. "I am fine just happy to have you both getting better." Mac said as she helped Mattie drink some of her new cold drink. Mattie was still a little tired so she decides that now was a good time for some more sleep.

"Mom, would you mind if I went back to sleep now? I know you and dad needed to talk but can you keep it down please I have double PT today since the show cut in to my time yesterday." Mattie asked looking Mac in the eyes. "Sure honey we will be quiet wont we Mac?" Harm said from his bed. "Mac did you by chance bring any ice chips with you?" That pulled Mac out of her trance.

Mac went over to kiss Mattie on her forehead and then pulled the curtains on the windows and closed the door. That way when the hospital came to life in an hour or so Mattie and Harm could both sleep.

Mac was so suppressed and happy about what Harm had told Mattie that she had her doubts about her getting any more sleep. "Harm here you go." Mac said walking over and sitting in the chair by his bed." Mac could you please come closer. Mattie wants to sleep and I needed to know that your really here. Mac came and lay back down on the bed beside me please?" Harm asks. Giving him a few chips of ice for his dry lips Mac sits down beside him. After a few minutes Harm put his arms around Mac best he could with his ribs hurting him and hugged her to him.

A few days later  
"Dad go home with mom. Take it easy for a few days. I am going to be in and out of PT, cat scans, and seeing the doctors. For the next few days so much that I won't know if I am coming or going. Please take mom home and take care of you and her for a few days. "Mattie always could get to Harms heart with out trying to.

If he didn't know better he would have said that Mac really was Mattie's mom. After that first time Mattie had called Mac mom a few days ago to her Mac was just mom as Harm was just dad. They both new how hard this was for Mattie and if it helped for Mattie to think of Harm and Mac as mom and dad then who were they to change that.

The days after Harm woke up Mac went back to the office to work but spent her nights with Harm and Mattie. The long days and short nights were taking a toll on Mac and Cresswell was seeing it. "Mac, Harm is coming home today right? Why don't you two take the rest of the week off?" Mac looked up at Cresswell to make sure what he was saying was true. "Sir it's only Monday and with Vukovic gone I don't want to leave you short handed." Mac could have said more that is she would have said more if Cresswell would have let her.

"Mac I don't want to see you on these grounds till 0900 Monday morning" Cresswell was not going to let the men that hurt Harm bet them by causing problems between Harm and Mac. "Look at it this way when you both come back I will have new orders for you both. The review board sat last night and unless anything changes Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb will be in California by this time next month."

Mac was happy for the change but sad at the same time. Every thing was happening so fast. "Sir when you will tell Harm?"  
"I will tell him on Monday at staff call. I will be telling Caption Turner of his move over seas in a few minutes. You are welcome to stay for that but then you are to go get Harm and not be here again until Monday clear." Mac watched her soon to be old CO walked out her office door. Mac took a few minutes to look around her office and remember some of the conversations that she had had in this office over the years.

Some of the conversations were with other people but the ones Mac was remembering the most were the ones with Harm. This is where she had informed him of her plan to leave JAG. Were he was trying to help her settle back in when she came back. Many more times over the years Harm and she had managing full conversations in this office not all of them had been quiet but they were all meaning full.

The sound of Cresswell calling every one to attention caused Mac to snap out of her day dream. Commander Turner front and center. Mac could hear from her door way as Sturgis went to stand in front of Cresswell. "As of Monday morning Captain Turner will be presiding over the Secnev's new JAG sat up. Captain Turner will be stationed in London. Effective now you are promoted to Caption. You will leave Friday for your new post" Sturgis could not believe what he was hearing. He was being prompted to Captain. After the staff was busy working again no one noticed Mac slip out the office and out to her car. No one but Cresswell that is.

Cresswell was watching Mac leave when there was a knock at his door." Sir, May I ask you something?" Sturgis boldly asked slowly walking in to Cresswell's office. At one time this was his office but that was before Cresswell came and he had known that it was only temporary this time it would be for good.

"What is it Turner?" Sturgis looked more confident then he felt when asking his question." Sir not that I am ungrateful or that I feel I wont be a good CO but what about Commander Rabb. Wasn't he inline for a promotion as well? "There he had asked it now he just needed to wait for his answer. It didn't take long to get it either.

"Sturgis, Harm will get his when he comes back. Since you won't be here to see him get his I will tell you. But what I say doesn't leave this office until Monday. "At Sturgis head shake Cresswell went on." On Monday Rabb will be a Captain and be going to California by next Friday to be the other half of the team for this new JAG as the Secnev is calling it. Oh and from what I understand London has one of the best recording studios right down the road from the base." Cresswell finished and then dismissed Sturgis. Sturgis had been fighting with him self on to or not to ask Vanessa to come with him.

This was a big move for them both in the end he had taken Cresswells words to heart and asked Vanessa to go with him. Much to his surprise and delight she said yes and was looking for places to singing in.

Harms apartment that night  
Harm and Mac had spent most of the day taking it easy and doing a little spring clearing of Harms apartment. They had decided to work on Mac's later on in the week. Mac knew why she was really starting with the packing now but Harm didn't seem to understand that is what she was doing. It had only taken Mac a few minute to move the pans and things that Harm didn't use to a few waiting boxes and some of the other things that would need to be packed as well.

Mac had been taking them and placing them taped up just inside the living room of his apartment. When they had finished clearing Harm was amazed at how much stuff Mac had packed up to as he saw it put in storage for him. Mac had helped Harm start packing with out telling him.

Sturgis called by as the supper dishes were finished to tell Harm and Mac that he was leaving and why. Seeing the surprises on Harms face but not on Macs was curies for him and seeing that Harm had boxes in his living room was curies to him to. Either Harm knows what's going on or Mac does and since Harm was the one who looked like he didn't know about his promotion Sturgis believed it was Mac.

"Mac could I ask you something about women?" Sturgis asked as Harm excused himself to use the head. "Mac you knew about mine and Harms promotions didn't you?" Sturgis was not trying to hurt Mac just wanting to find out if Harm knew about it or not. "Yes, I knew about Harms a few weeks back but just learned about yours today before you got it." Mac was not about to tell him that had she and Harm not found each other that they would be the two taking the billets. There was just no needed to let Sturgis know.

They sat and talked in to the wee hours of the night about old cases and older times for Sturgis and Harm. Mac had gone to lay down on Harms bed for just a minute before driving home but that had been a few hours ago.

Sturgis soon realized how late it was. "Harm I am going to go. I have a lot of packing to do before Friday. I will see you again before I live. Maybe we can go for drinks and Vanessa will be doing her last show here on Thursday night since we leave on Friday night. How about meet you at the one step down around 2000. " Harm was not surprised that Vanessa would be going with Sturgis usually once Sturgis got with a woman it was for the long term not just the short sweet kind.

Harm had gone in his room to find Mac asleep not wanting to wake her Harm went to the bath room then to his cough. They had slept on the same bed at the hospital and before but Harm would not just assume that Mac would let him in her bed even though its his bed. Mac had sleep the whole night in the morning she had found Harm cooking never knowing for sure where he had sleep or even if he had.

Harms apartment Friday night  
Last night had been great they had gone to see Mattie to make sure she was ok. Then they had taken Sturgis up on his offer to see Vanessa do her last performance here. After that Harm had asked for Mac to stay with him. But just like the nights this week expect for Monday Mac had wanted to go to her apartment. Harm had no idea that Mac was using this time to pack and get every thing in order for there move.

Mac had called the hospitals in the area around the base that they would be stationed at and even went as far as to let Harms mom and step dad know that soon there son would be closer to home. Harms mom Trish had instead on being here with Mac when Harm found out about his promotion. Mac had reluctantly let her and told her that Harm had no idea what was going on. Trish had promised Mac that she and Frank would make it like a business layover were they come in on Sunday morning and leave when every Harm pushed them out.

Harm had found out quickly tonight that he would not be with out Mac tonight. Mac had come in today carrying her sea bag. "Dose this mean that you're planning on staying tonight Mac?" Harm had asked her. Mac didn't answer just put her sea bag in the closet and then went to kiss Harm.  
It was after a trip to see Mattie and a little push from her that Mac wanted to talk to Harm. Dinner was good Mac spent most of the time going over her and Mattie's conversation in her head.

"Mom have you showed dad what you wanted to do when you sang that song with him at the show?" Mac had given up on asking Mattie how she knew about things no one else did. "No Mattie I haven't yet. I just want the time to be right." Mac had told her. Harm was out of the room and was down the hall when Mattie made her next statement that was beyond her mere 15 years. "Mom if you keep waiting for the right time it will never happen. It took you both how long waiting on the time to be right to say I love you to each other don't let this keep happing mom. I know dad loves you and you love him let him show you how much. And I am not talking about just a hug and kiss on the check." Mac was blushing and started to teas Mattie. "Mattie you are to young to know things about that"  
"Mom I am 15 if I didn't know by now then I would be a very sheltered child. Dad loves you besides aren't we moving soon. Do you really want your first time to be some were other then were you first saw dad for who he is instead of what he is." Mac was going to say something back when they heard Harm talking to a nurse in the hall.

Mattie had been right she needed to let Harm show her how he felt about her not just tell her. Tonight was going to be the night. Tomorrow night was the night before his mom and step dad came so if she chickened out tonight she still had one more night. After then it would not be the same. Mac had decided not to chicken out but to go for it.

TBC.

Only one more chapter to go. This time I mean it. Any and all honest feed back is very welcome. I love to hear how bad or how well you like my stories.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

For those of you that are reading this story thank you

For those of you that are reading this story thank you. If it weren't for bad luck then with this story I would have no luck at all. This is the next chapter in the story there is more then I thought so there will be more chapters posted soon. Thanks to Julie for beta reading for me.

The show  
Mac had seen Cresswell come in and Webb came in not far behind him. Mac had been backstage changing. The show was going to be small and Mac was the last act but she had offered to help some more of the performers with make up and costumes. So if she was ready to start with then she wouldn't have to make time for it later.  
Mac thought to her self, "Mic's here, Vukovic is here, and now Webb what is this all my ex's want to see me?

At least now I can show them all at the same time that Harm is the one that I want not them. "Mac had felt uneasy when she had looked out of the curtains early to see not just Harm and Mattie sitting down but Mic not far from them and not far from Mic was Vukovic.

Right now Mac didn't have time to worry about that she had a job to do. But Mac had made her mind up last night that she would not let any one be hurt just to safe her. If Mic wanted her and tried to hurt Mattie or Harm she would just go with Mic. Mac loved them both but she had loved them enough to want them to live with out her if that meant that they would live.

Cresswell came in and sat Harm. Mattie was thinking of when she had talked to Cresswell just this morning. "Mattie this is Cresswell I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have everything in place for the show today. Also that it will be my wife and I that will sit with you and Harm. That is if its ok with you." Mattie had not known this man that long but so far he had shown her that he only wanted Mac and Harm to be safe and happy and for Mattie that was enough right now.  
So when the Cresswell sat down beside Harm, Mattie was not as surprised as Harm was to see them. Now Webb on the other hand was a whole diffident matter. Mattie like Cresswell had found out about how hard Webb had made it for her dad and Mac to get together. "Now he will see that Mac belongs with dad and no one else" Mattie thought to her self.

Harm on the other hand was only a little bit upset by seeing Webb there. This past week Harm and Mac had talked a lot about the past and put to bed so to speak a lot of the hurt they had done to each other. Webb had been one of the main hurts that they had put to bed. Neither Mac nor Harm had seen Webb since Mandalay. Harm realized quick that he was not jealous of Webb being there just a little off. The thought that Mac was his date made Harm smile a little. Harm was not going to let 2 of the men from there past mess this day up for them.

The show had been going off with only a few problems. The lights had flicked off and on during one performer and another time the microphone turned off. But for the most part the performers were all good. It was Macs turn. The DJ for the night had just taken the stage.

"Every one we hate for this time to end. However we have two performances left the first one is from a Colonel who has been a great help with this show. For those of you who don't know who I am talking about. She is the Future step mom of Mattie Rabb. Now on with the show."

Harm and Mac had not told the staff that but they were not going to change what he had just said. If Mattie, Mac, Harm and Cresswell had there ways then that would be true by tonight. However no one voiced this.  
Mac stepped out on the stage and spoke. "For the past two weeks since a nurse asked me to perform in the show Mattie has driven Harm and I crazy with a couple of movies. When Mattie and I had heard this song in one of the movies we both new that this was the one I was going to sing for you all today." After Mac was finished talking Harm looked at Mattie with a questioning glance. Mattie just looked on the stage at Mac.

Mac had asked Harm to bring his bike today. Harm had not known why but they did bring the bike instead of the SUV. The DJ of the night had asked Harm if one of the performers could use his bike as a prop. Harm had been a little reluctant but in the end had said yes. So Mac had the bike on the stage and was moving around the stage around it and on it for that whole song. She was in a pair of Jeans and a black shirt similar to the way the teenagers looked in the movie.

There was music starting. Mac started singing

_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do__ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

Chorus:  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),

If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way  
I better shape up, cause you need a man  
I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside

chorus repeats out

If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...

To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh

Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

(Chorus)

I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'.

I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

When Mac finished the DJ came back on the stage that way Mac could change cloths. "Everyone you will have to bear with us for a minute the while we take a minute to set up for the last performance today. One of the people that will be performing had no idea till right now that he was going to be doing it. Would Commander Rabb please come here." The DJ said from the stage and Mattie tried to push Harm to get up there. There were not a lot of people here but after seeing Mac sing that last song and knowing the men from her past were here he felt a little off.

Harm walked up to the stage as the DJ kept talking. What about Harm could not tell you. When he did get to the stage the DJ asked him to sit on his bike and wait for his fiancé to come back.

It was not that hard for Harm to know that he was expected to sing in the song that he and Mac would be performing. Harm was sitting on his bike when Mac came out dressed in leather and started singing.  
_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
_Harm got off his bike and walked over to were Mac was standing. _  
Chorus:  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
_At this point Harm was putty in Mac's hands. Mac had to play down how she wanted to perform this song since she and Harm were not alone. However she did go a little out on a limb with some of the actions she took.  
_  
If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way  
I better shape up, cause you need a man  
I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
_Harm had moved to right in front of Mac. Much like the guy did at the end of Grease. Harm had Mac by her waist. They were aware of the audience they had but Harm still held her a little closer then he should have. Harm sang the chorus with Mac both times.  
_Chorus:  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
_  
After they finished the audience gave them a standing ovation the ones that could that is. The ones that couldn't were yelling or clapping for them. Right before the curtain closed Harm couldn't resist the urge any longer and bent his head down to give Mac a mind stopping kiss. Neither one of them new the curtain had closed, nor that the show was now over for a few minutes. They heard some one come up behind them turing around they saw AJ standing behind the stage.

"Sir?" Mac said when she saw him making Harm stand up a little and drop his arms from around her. Harm looked around and saw Aj as well. "Mac, Harm I am no longer your CO so don't worry about it. I am happy son that you finally told Mac how you feel for her. "Soundly a thought came to AJ "You have told her right son? The DJ was not just saying that about you to getting together was he?" Harm understood what AJ meant and assured him that he and Mac were working towards that.

AJ spent a few more minutes talking to them then told them he had to leave but he wanted to help out with the wedding.

"Mac can I have a word with you for a minute please?" Mic came behind the curtains and asked. AJ saw Harm get stiff instantly and the look of fear that went from Mac to Harm as Mac let Mic know she would be there in a minute.

As Mac walked off Aj had to ask Harm what was going on. "Sir, sorry AJ could you go sit with Mattie for a few minutes I promise I will explain things in a little bit but right now I need to keep an eye on Mac."

Aj could see that Harm was concerned for Mac not as a jealous boyfriend but for her safety. Aj agreed to stay with Mattie till Harm came to get her.

TBC

Any and all honest feed back is welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last part of this story

This is the last part of this story. Thank you to all of you that have left me notes and feed back. I still don't own the JAG crew. There are some references in this chapter but nothing to bad. Now on with the last chapter.

Harms loft

After dinner was done Mac went to the restroom to take a quick shower. Harm was cleaning up his kitchen and living room when Mac came out in a black leather miniskirt and a low cut top. Harm was just about to ask what Mac was up to when she told him. "Harm the night of the show I had all planed out for us. That's why I had asked you to bring your bike. Not only was it for the show but Bud and Harriet had helped me set up my apartment up for us that night. That's why I couldn't let you in the other night. It was still set up. I didn't have the heart to change it till I knew you were home safe. "  
Harm was just looking at Mac waiting on her to go on." I wanted to show you the way that I had wanted to dance to the last song for the show but couldn't cause of the audience that we had. "Harm was hoping that he knew what Mac was saying but was not going to push her. The song came on a few seconds later.

_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
_Mac walked over to Harm slowly. Making sure that he saw her long legs._  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
_Mac stood in front of Harm at this point and ran her fingers up and down his chest one at a time. _  
Chorus:  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey  
Mac knew that it was now or never so she took a bold step. She placed Harms hands on her body. Passing them from her neck to her waist as she keep on singing.__

Meditate my direction, feel your way  
I better shape up, cause you need a man  
I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside 

The rest of the song played on but Harm nor Mac were singing it this time. Harm was to busy showing Mac just how much she was the one that he wanted._  
Chorus:  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
_Trish and Frank had keep there word not to tell Harm anything when they came in for there visit. Harm was going to be surprised but they all had hoped that Harm would not get mad at them for not telling him. Cresswell had talked to Pastor Tuner before Sturgis promotion and he had come but stayed in the back of the bullpen not wanting to let his son see him just yet. It had been on Wednesday night that Sturgis had learned that his father had been there. They had talked well in to the morning hours about different things in the end Sturgis relished just how much his dad meant to him and the same was said for his dad.  
Mac had told Cresswell that she would tell Trish and Frank for him. Cresswell had said ok and to make sure that they didn't mess up his plan.

JAG Ops Monday morning  
Ever one was standing at attention as they had just last week for the now Caption Tuners promotion. But this time it was Harm and not Sturgis that was standing in front of Cresswell. Trish and Frank were so proud of there son. You could see it in there faces. Mac was smiling even though she was happy. She was also thinking about this past weekend. She had let Harm show her over and over how much he loved her. There had been a few times that she had showed him just how much she loved him.  
Cresswell asking for her attain was what bought Mac back to the present. "As many of you know after nine years Harm and Mac finally are working on getting things right. I am told by a source who will remain nameless that things are moving along nicely. But as you all know Captain Turner is the head of the London Joint JAG office Captain Rabb will be in California running that office. Colonel Mackenzie will be moving to California as well to be a Judge on the base. You are both to report Monday at 0900 for your new posts."

"I was informed with the lack of a gathering when Captain Tuner left there will be a gathering at a bar for those who would like to wish them well on Friday at 2000 hours. That's all "

The staff let Harm and Mac know how much they would be missed and went back to work. Expect for Harm and Mac. They went in to Harms office with his mom and step dad.

"You knew about this didn't you mom?" Harm asked by knowing his answer before he heard it. "Yes son a little bird had told me. That's why we came up. To help you and Sarah get packed." Trish said. Mac was already packed and the movers were coming in the morning to take her stuff to Trish and Franks at there insets that Harm and Mac stay with them till they could find a home for them all to stay in. Mattie would be moved to a hospital close to the Brunettes home so it would work out to start out with. "I guess that's a good think then mom you ought to see some of the things that Mac has in her apartment. She will need some help packing." Harm said jokingly. "No worries fly boy mines all packed and in the morning on its way to your mom and dads." Mac stated as she hugged him and then walked out his door to her office.

The week flow by with the packing of the rest of Harm place and the packing of Mattie's things as well as getting some one in Mattie's home for the time being. Harm and Mac were ready to sleep for a year or two by Friday morning.  
Harm had gone to the wall for the last time in a while to say good bye to his dad. He had taken Mac with him to let his dad know that Mac would be going with him and that she had also agreed to be his wife. Harm and Mac had taken one last look at two of the places they had called home for so many years on Thursday. That being Mac's apartment and JAG Ops. To Harm and Mac JAG had become there home. It's hard to leave what you have loved for so many years. Then it hit them both they maybe moving but there hearts are still with the people here.  
Little did they know that in a few short months when Bud's dr. would relies him that he to would be in Cal working with Harm as his Chief of staff. Also that one of Harms new lawyers would be none other then now Lt. Tiner. Cresswell had heard of how at the time PO Tiner had looked up to Commander Rabb. Now Lt. Tiner would be just the help that Captain Rabb would need to get his new office running.  
Cresswells office Friday morning  
some how they had managed to keep the fight form the hospital out of the papers and out of general knowing. In the end Commander Brumby was deported back to Australia and was told he could never come back again. Mr. Webb was let out of the CIA and just this morning had been found dead in his apartment from a gun shot at close rang. Vukovic needed to have his head screed on right and he had talked with Captain Turner before he left asking if he would take him.

"You wanted to see me Sir." Vukovic said coming to attraction in front of the Generals desk. "Yes I did. You need to pack your bags you are to report to Captain Turner in London by 0900 Wednesday morning. If I hear of any thing that you do that is out of line you will find your self out of the Navy and doing hard time at a jail do you understand me?" Vukovic got his but chewed up some more before walking past Harm and Mac with his head hung down.

Just the idea of having to report to Sturgis Turner Captain or not made Vukovics stomach roll. He came up with the plan to flow Colonel Mackenzie to California.

He knew of Brumby's leaving and of Webb's death. In fact Webb's death made him smile. If he could have gotten near Brumby before he left he would have been dead as well. This was not due to there fuller to get Mac and leave but to how they had treated him during the whole time. Webb had not put up a fight just let Vukovic pull the trigger.

The Air port Saturday morning  
Vukovic could go find Mic and take care of him to or finish what they had started. That was all that was going though his mind. Harm had felt like he and Mac were being followed. To check out if he was right he had took a quick turn as if some one had bumped in to him. Seeing that it was Vukovic that was following them Harm was more then happy that he had talked to Cresswell about coming to the airport with some MPs they had thought Vukovic might try something like this.

Mac had caught on to what Harm was doing when he dialed his phone." Is he here?" Harm didn't have to ask who he was they both knew who he was. "Yes, Mac he is just keep on going." Mac kept going toward the gate. No one thought that Vukovic would be desperate enough to bring a loaded gun to the airport.

Mac was staying in the coward of people till they got closer to the gate. Mac was walking towards the gate when she heard a shot ring out. "Harm, get down gun." It was then that Mac could see that Harm was already down. From were Mac was she couldn't see how bad he had been hit but instantly new that he had once again saved her life by almost losing his. The MPs managed to get to Vukovic but not before he got one more shot off at Mac.

To Vukovic's disbelieve and Cresswells revilement the bullet hit Harm in the shoulder. Cresswell would never understand how Harm new Mac would be in trouble. If there could be a superman Harm would be him. Cresswell thought to him self.

The hospital  
"Mac are you ok?" Harm asked. "Am I ok? Harm your the one who was shot. Not just once to two times. Why did you step in the line of fire twice?" Mac knew the answer. "Mac I love you and if your not here I would go crazy." Harm tried to smile but it hurt to laugh at the moment. The first bullet had gone to the bullet proof vest he was wearing but the second had gone throw his shoulder and in to the wall at the airport. If Mac had been just an inch the other way he could have lost her.

"Harm I love you too. Can you stop being my superman and start being the man I love and the dad Mattie's needs? Please I want to grow old with you and if you keep this up." Mac was rambling and she new it. Harm knew it to and decide enough was enough. He stopped Mac before she could go on any more. He pulled her lips down to his. What was meant to be a quick slicing kiss was anything but quick. It did make not only Mac but the nurse's and doctors. In the area go silent watching the love that these two had for each other show in a mind-blowing kiss.

Two weeks later the Brunettes home  
Mac had told Trish and Frank how Harm had once again saved her life. It was not found out till later on that not only had Harm saved Macs life but also there son's life that day. Harm would say that he just had a feeling that Mac was in danger.  
When Mac realized that she was carrying there son she was so happy. Also so thankful that Harm was still with her. The new jobs had been time consuming and Mac had a feeling that once there son was born there jobs would be the least of there time consuming.  
The end  
Thanks for reading this one. Any and all honest feed back is welcome.


End file.
